Together
by roseangel013
Summary: With the discovery that her two best friends are more than just friends, finding a shocking secret in their relationship, on top of a number of personal problems, Rose doesn't know how to handle what is to come. Dick/Wally Birdflash Dick/Wally/OC in future chapters
1. Shocking News

**A/N: Lately I have been reading a lot of birdflash stories (more than normal) and I saw this one story that was Dick/Wally/Artemis and I absolutely loved it. It made me think about my character (version of) Supergirl. The way the story went made me say "OMG! Not only does my character fit perfectly here, but this is her almost word for word." There were a few things that needed to be taken out and changed to fit her in, but it happened pretty smoothly. OK, so the point is that this story is the beginning of a series of sorts with Dick, Wally, and my character Rose (Supergirl). The bio for her is up in my profile so if you read it you might understand more of who she is and what her connection is to everyone (recommended). You can skim through the bio because it is more of an irrelevant short story with some relevant details. (If you got what I just said then you are smarter than my brother). IF the author of the stories that I got my ideas from lets me rewrite their stories with my character then it will work out without a hitch, but if they don't, then I will just have to write up new situations for the series. I really hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. If I did then either the show would have started with Dick and Wally being a couple or their feelings for each other would come to the surface over the course of the first season and the kiss that Wally and Artemis had would have been Dick and Wally. Plus Wally wouldn't have died at the end of the second season, he would have been sent somewhere and eventually would have returned or been brought back. **

Together

Rose loved both Dick and Wally more than anything. They have been best friends since they were kids, when they came into the hero business. Rose was always considered as a 'bro' to them because she was cool like that. She didn't act like most girls.

She didn't get grossed out by Wally's eating habits or get all girly and squeamish while on missions with Batman and Robin in some of Gotham's most vile allies. Though she did have her more feminine tendencies and characteristics.

She was the most mature of their trio (Dick coming in at a very close second). She had her neat freak moments, like when Wally would leave his dirty clothes and food wrappers all over the floor or when Dick would leave his bird-a-rangs all over his bed and desk at Wayne manner. Neither boy could ever keep up with all of their things and would most likely lose their heads without her.

All of that added with her developing feminine body, her amazing (though not as amazing as Dick) flexibility and acrobatics, her indescribable singing voice (though no one knew that), and her sarcastic, headstrong, caring yet carefree attitude made her one hell of a friend. She was what Dick and Wally called "the perfect girl".

She could also be considered a bit overprotective when it comes to her boys. She always ended up saving one, if not both, of them on missions. Kid Flash always joked around and didn't pay attention, and Robin was always so absorbed in one thing that he couldn't focus on another. She always kept an extra close eye on the two. Especially after the team was formed.

Being on a team meant more missions, more missions meant more danger, and more danger meant that she had to keep an even closer eye on both Kid Flash and Robin than she already did. Even though she might not be paired or grouped off with either of them, she would still be right there to save their asses because she never let herself get to far away.

The only time that she didn't stay close to them was when the simulation failed. Big mistake.

She saw that the ship's gun was aiming at Artemis, and pushed her out of the way at the last second, getting herself "killed" in the process–though she and the blond archer didn't get along most of the time, they were still teammates. When she woke up and heard what had transpired, she instantly knew that not only was M'gann at fault, so was she. Most of what happened was her fault. Her powers allow her to enhance the powers of others, but only if she knows and trusts the person.

She had to have known what was going on and somewhere in her mind... she knew that she did. She had intentionally hurt her friends, yet she had no control. Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin all trusted her and she had let them down.

They had all forgiven her (though she got an earful from both Dick and Wally before they totally forgave her), but she didn't believe that she deserved any of their forgiveness. Especially not from Dick or Wally. She felt so sick with the fact that her special ability had gotten them hurt. Sure, it was M'gann who had slipped, but it was Rose's powers that enhanced the Martian's own, causing the rest of the team to slip as well.

Though no one blamed Rose or M'gann. It didn't make either feel better.

Rose went to regular session with Canary for the next couple of months, and she did get better at controlling her powers.

As time went on and about two years past, things were like they were before. Kid Flash and Robin went back to their old childish ways, Superboy and Miss Martian's relationship grew, Aqualad led the team with more confidence, Artemis, well what happened didn't really change her much, and Supergirl was relatively normal, except for being more on edge. But no one really noticed that because she didn't let it show. At least she didn't think anyone noticed.

She hung out with Kid Flash and Robin and messed around with them like always. She didn't really notice that the boys sat closer together during their gaming sessions or that when they gave each other "bro" hugs, they lasted a little longer than they should have or that they were alone together more and more without her, or even the not so subtle glances they sent each other whenever they were in the same room.

She did however notice when the 15 and 17 year olds approached her and the team one evening after dinner. Everyone present except Artemis.

"Where's Artie?" Robin asked as he looked around and noticed that the blond archer wasn't present. "We need to tell you all something, and we can't start until she is here."

"I think she is in the training room." M'gann said as she flew towards the hall. "I'll go get her."

"Is everything alright?" Kaldur asked as he looked up from his book and placed it on the table in front of the chair that he was currently sitting on.

"Everything is perfectly fine. We just have some news for you guys." Wally spoke calmly.

"What kind of news? If it's that you finally got Baywatch to stop eating like Wolf, Robin I won't believe it until I see it." Artemis said as she and M'gann walked back into the room. Wally glared at her as she pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Okay. What's up?" Supergirl asked, hopping up to sit on the counter in front of both boys.

"Well," Robin began, looking down at his feet.

After a few moments of hesitation, Wally took his hand and raised it out for everyone to see. "We're dating."

Everyone's eyes widened and Artemis nearly choked on the water she had been drinking.

"We have been since a couple months after the 'incident'." Robin added, still looking very nervous.

The room was completely silent for what felt like an eternity. Robin fidgeted and Wally looked the most confident that anyone (save Rose and Dick) had ever seen him. Though he was obviously nervous, awaiting a reply from anyone. M'gann was the first to break the silence.

"That is wonderful news." She exclaimed, floating over to the new couple, hugging them.

"Yes. Congratulations my friends." Kaldur said with a pat to both of their backs.

"I knew it." Artemis said with a cocky smirk and Conner grunted and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Robin said and he visibly relaxed.

Everyone gave their congrats and their own sly comments about how they either knew or suspected the boys' relationship. Some asked about their relationship and both boys blushed when M'gann told them how cute they looked together.

Robin turned around and saw Supergirl sitting in the same place with shock still evident all over her features.

"SG? Are you ok?" he asked, worry apparent in his voice.

The sound of his voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see everyone staring at her with the same amount of worry on their faces as Robin had in his voice.

She looked back over at Robin and smiled. "I'm fine." she said as she got off the countertop. She pulled both Robin and Wally down for a hug and whispered, "Congratulations."

She pulled away from them and everyone smiled. Though neither Robin nor Wally missed the slight surrealness in her smile or how her voice wavered.

"How about a movie? I haven't seen Ride Along yet and I hear that it was funny." M'gann proposed.

"Funny? Try hilarious. Rob, SG, and I have seen it like a million times." Wally said as he sped out of the room and back with the DVD.

"Then it's settled." Artemis said as she and the rest of the team made their way to the living area.

"I actually have a ton of homework to do. AP classes give weekend homework and I have all AP classes, but maybe next movie." Supergirl said as she began to walk to her room.

Robin squeezed her hand drawing her attention, and keeping her from moving any further. Supergirl could see the worry and question in Robin's stance, and she in turn, gave a stance that read "I'm fine."

He reluctantly let her go and she walked back to her room, biding everyone a goodnight on her way out.

**A/N: I want to start off by saying that this is kind of a short chapter for me, but I pretty much written the next couple of chapters for the story, I just need to type them up and get them beta'd. I also want to tell the Money Doesn't Buy Dignity fans that I have not forgotten about you and I plan on coming back to it something soon. I haven't been able to put all of the pieces together, but I do know how I want the story to go. Just give me a little more time.**

**Chapter 2 should be up soon!**


	2. The Talk

**A/N: For some (not all most likely) chapters I'll give a chapter overview and little need to know note or warning.**

**CO: Robin comes in and he, Wally, and Rose have a chat about he and Wally's relationship. Pretty much filling in some of the blanks.**

Chapter 2: The Talk

Robin knocked on Supergirl's door and waited after hearing a muffled "one minute" from the other side.

The door slid open after a few moments to reveal Supergirl in a Flash tank top and Batman pajama bottoms with her red domino mask over her eyes. Her normally tamed and kept chocolate brown hair was all over her head.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Uh…" she blinked behind the mask a few times before turning to walk back into her room, removing her mask as she did. "No. Not really. More like just resting my eyes. Guess I dozed off."

Robin walked into the room and the door swished shut behind him. He watched her move all her books and papers off her bed and onto her desk so that they could have room to sit on her bed. 'Guess she really was tired. She never leaves her stuff everywhere.' he thought to himself.

They both sat down on her bed, Rose leaning against the wall and Robin at the very edge. He opened his mouth to say something, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"You know the rules Dick."

Dick sighed and reached up to slide a finger under his mask, gently removing it without having the spirit glue remove any skin. He placed it down and dark blues were revealed and stared straight into baby blues.

Rose put her hand down, indicating that he could go on.

"I wanted to make sure your really okay with me and Wally." Dick said, looking at his hands. "You seemed kinda off when we told the team."

It took a few moments of total silence before Rose finally answered. "Sorry. I guess I was just taken by surprise. I really didn't see that coming." She never looked directly at Dick as she spoke.

"Really? You of all people I would have thought knew if everyone else didn't. I was actually scared that you would tell before we did." Dick replied with pure shock and disbelief on his face and in his voice.

Rose narrowed her eyes before she laughed and finally looked at Dick. "I have my moments Dick. You know that it sometimes takes a push for me to fully get something."

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, you do have some pretty random 'Wally' moments."

They both laughed at that and Dick pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I am so happy for you two, but Wally? Really?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dick laughed again. "Yes. Wally."

"I guess I really should be more surprised that you're gay and didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?" she whined.

Dick sighed and pulled her into his lap. "Neither of us is really gay, more like–bi. It was a split second decision Ro."

"No, it couldn't have been. The 'incident' was 18 months ago, which means that the two of you have been together for a little over a year. That gave you ample time to tell me." her tone screamed aggravation, causing Dick to sigh for the umpteenth time that night.

"Do you remember the mission that you had with Superman in Metropolis with Bizzaro and Toy Man last April?"

"Yeah. I don't think I would forget almost dying like three times." Rose replied, getting into a more comfortable position in Dick's lap where, using her flexibility to her advantage, her back was on the wall with his, but her lower half was still on top of his. She certainly didn't miss the anger that flared in his eyes at her comment as she moved, but it was gone so fast that she would have thought she was seeing things if she didn't know Dick as well as she did. She knew the boys were as protective of her as she was of them, so she didn't bring up her countless near death experiences.

He put a hand on her thigh and continued. "Well, Walls and I got bored and decided to play video games. We were on his bed, fighting over the player one controller, he pushed me off the bed, I grabbed him and we both fell with him on top of me; next thing I know we are making out on the floor. That turned into us groping and that led to-"

"YOU AND WALLY HAD SEX ALMOST A YEAR AGO AND I'M JUST HEARING ABOUT IT NOW?!" she all but screamed.

Dick threw his hands over her mouth, shushing her, looking to the door.

"Shut up, Rose! Everybody's asleep. It's like 12 o'clock ya know." he hissed, looking around the room like there was a camera or microphone blasting their conversation throughout the mountain.

Rose took a deep breath and nodded.

Dick cautiously removed his hands when he was sure that she wouldn't yell again.

"Geez, Roy took it better than you did, but that might be because he already knew." he said to himself, not realizing that he said it out loud until it was too late.

"WHAT?! ROY KN - "

This time it wasn't Dick's long, cold fingers that covered her mouth. It was a pair of bigger, warmer hands.

"Rose, promise me that you won't scream again?"

Wally.

Rose tried to speak through his hands, but it came out muffled and incoherent. Wally moved to sit on the opposite side of Dick, with his hands still over her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him and licked his hand. He shivered and removed it, only to cup them on her cheeks, just in case she made any sound above the voice he had previously been using.

"I will not scream again as long as you two tell me the whole story and don't leave any details out." She glared back and forth from Dick to Wally. "And you know that I would be able to tell if you were lying to me."

Wally removed his hands from her face completely and instead moved them down to her lower half, which was still on Dick's, to her feet and massaged them, adding a gentle vibration to enhance the feeling. Rose moaned softly, content with the treatment and Dick spoke.

"We didn't even tell Roy because he kinda already knew. He wouldn't let us leave his apartment until we confirmed his suspicions though." He ran a hand through his dark locks. "I was gonna lie, but Kid Mouth here told him everything."

"Hey! I knew we could trust him. And he already suspected anyway. He was gonna find out the truth eventually." Wally defended.

Rolling his eyes, Dick continued. "Anyway… we told Roy and he told us how he knew it would happen eventually and somehow we kinda ended up having a…"

"Having a…?" Rose urged, bringing her face closer to his.

"A threesome." Wally finished.

Dick closed his eyes tight and Wally looked ready to cover Rose's mouth again in case she tried screaming bloody murder like the last two times, alerting the whole team to her new discovery.

After a few moments of silence, Dick looked up to see Rose with the same expression on her face that she had earlier that evening. Wally lower his hands, seeing her too shocked to make any kind of sound come from her body.

The two could only imagine what was going through her mind.

"Angel?" Dick finally asked, his voice shaking with worry.

"Ro say something." Wally urged. "Anything."

She blinked a few times and her expression turned to one of, what a normal (nonBat) person would call, a cross between a try at acceptance , confusion, and slight curiosity. "Was it any good?"

Being trained by Batman made it so that Dick could read people's facial expression very well and be able to tell if they were lying or not, and knowing Rose for as long as he did made it so that he could see through any façade she tried to pull. He had been doing it for years. Same thing vise versa. He assumed that she was just piecing everything together in her head and working her way into total acceptance, so he didn't call her out on how unstable her smile was.

Wally, being a normal (nonBat) person and oblivious as always, didn't hesitate to answer the question. "A cross between sexy, hot, and amazing." He winked at Dick who blushed.

Rose laughed at his words. "Anything worth sharing?" she asked, for either boy to answer, out of genuine curiosity.

"Well," Dick began, rubbing her thigh. "I was in the middle, the girl if you will." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink when Wally gave his thigh a tight, seductive squeeze and another equally flirtatious wink; Rose giggled at their behavior.

"Can I just say that this boy knows how to move? And the sounds that comes past those luscious lips of his…" Wally couldn't help the moan that he emitted which caused Rose to giggle again and Dick to blush so hard that he resembled a ripe tomato.

"It was rough and hot and _oh so satisfying_. Who knew that redheads were such animals?" Dick added, giving Rose a knowing smirk and she nodded.

'Lucky you.' she thought to herself. A thought then crossed her mind that she just had to know the answer to.

"Do Barry and Bruce know about you guys' relationship?"

Both boys looked at her in question at first, taken aback by the question. After a few moments of silent reflection Dick was again the first to answer.

"Yeah. They apparently knew before we did." he laughed.

"Even your dad knew." Wally added, laughing alongside Dick.

Rose looked at both of them in complete and utter shock. 'Dad knew and he didn't tell me?'

"Does anyone else in the League know?"

Wally was the one to answer this time. "We told BC a few weeks after we got together because we weren't really sure of what to do about what we had. We were kinda freaked out and she helped us through it."

"Both her and Diana. We needed feminine advice because Bruce and Barry didn't really know what to tell us, so they really helped us. We would have come to you, but you don't know a lot about relationships, so we couldn't exactly come to you" Dick added. "But those are the only Leaguers who we know that know. Though BC probably told Ollie."

"Or Roy." Wally finished.

"Hmm…" was Rose's only response to that. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, so neither boy could really tell how she felt about this new information introduced to her.

She seemed to finally come out of her thoughts after several minutes, and leaned forward to hug both boys; after they got over the shock of the impromptu hug, they both returned her hug just as eagerly. "If anyone (Artemis) gives you guys any bullshit, tell me so I can kick her- I mean their ass. You two make quite the couple, by the way." she said as they parted.

Dick chuckled and nodded.

"Sure thing SG." Wally also chuckled.

"Now get out of here. I saw those glances you two were giving each other. You probably want some 'couple time' to start off your weekends." She pushed the boys off her bed and towards the door. "And make sure to keep it down. I am half kryptonian, which means that whenever my powers aren't friezing out on me, I have super hearing. I don't really want to hear any of your sexy talk, or any other noises."

Both boys blushed at her words. Dick was about to say something, but Wally picked him up and sped them away with a 'night SG' before he could.

"Night guys. Nice talk." she said to the now empty space in front of the door, which was closing shut after the boys' departure.

She sighed and lay back down on her bed, with her pillow to her chest like a big teddy bear. She knows that they are happy together, and that she should be happy for them; in a way she is. But for some reason, it doesn't feel genuine. She isn't truly happy for them.

She felt hot tears trickle down her face; her throat closed up, and a sob broke past her lips.

She loved both Dick and Wally so much, and to know that they chose to be together is a wonderful thought, but it made her so sad. And she didn't know why.

It wasn't just the fact that she didn't know, but the fact that everybody else seemed to have figured it out before her. Even Conner knew, and he didn't usually put things like that together very fast. He didn't even know that Miss M had a crush on him until she kissed him or he kissed her. Until they kissed either way.

When everybody said how they knew or suspected something more between the boys, it made her feel like a horrible friend. She has known both of them since they were kids. She has spent so much time with them. She knows all of their secrets and they know all of hers. . . Most of them anyway. She should have put it all together on her own. She was so shocked just to find out that they were together. She truly didn't see it coming. She knew she had 'Wally' moments, but she was their best friend. She should have been the first to see it, yet she was the last.

The glances, the double meaning jokes, the closeness, EVERYTHING. They were so obvious. It all just seemed so…normal.

So Dick and Wally.

They always joked around like that and sat so close, but now that she thought about it they had practically been sitting on top of each other during their gaming sessions. Or during their play fights, their touches seemed a little more than just playful bro wrestling. But she didn't think anything of it.

She felt like such an idiot. She saw the changes, but because it didn't even seem that much out of the ordinary, she never thought about what it might mean.

She wiped her eyes, only to have a fresh batch stream down her face.

"Why the hell am I crying?" she asked herself out loud. "Why the hell couldn't I have been the first to know?"

She was frustrated and sad and… angry. That's why she was crying.

She was angry. Pissed. Not only at herself, but also at Dick and Wally.

She should have been the first they told. She was supposed to be their best friend. Her.

Not Roy or anyone on the team. Her.

She protected them and cared for them more than anyone.

When Dick had nightmares about his parents' deaths, she was the one he went to. Whether to talk or cry, it was her. Not Bruce. Her.

Whenever Wally got shot down by a girl or he and his parents weren't seeing eye to eye, she was the one he went to. Whether to talk or hang out, it was her.

Roy and the team weren't there for the nightmares and the fights and the break ups. SHE was.

Yet she was the last to know about this. But why? Not because she didn't see it, but because neither Dick nor Wally felt the need to tell her. They didn't want to.

The team knew. Bruce knew. Barry knew. Even her own father knew. And all before her. Most figured it out on their own, others were told. And the thing that pissed her off even more was the fact that it had been going on for almost a year and a half and people knew, yet NOBODY told her.

If her father knew, he should have said something about the changes he saw in the boys' behavior. He did about everybody else. Always talking about how someone in the JL has changed or is doing something or how someone in the JL had hooked up. He says it to her mom mostly, but she does eavesdrop in order to keep up. Like father like daughter. She knows that Dick does it when she isn't there to do it on Batman.

Maybe he couldn't tell her.

Maybe Dick and Wally wanted her to know last.

But, why?

Did they not trust her anymore?

Did they get so absorbed in their new relationship that they didn't want her to know much about them anymore?

Did their friendship take some kind of turn that made them not want to tell her things anymore?

They couldn't think she didn't approve of or accept their relationship, did they? She wasn't that kind of person. They knew that, right? Something like that would push them away from her forever.

She didn't know what she would do without them. They are everything to her. She had been with them for so long that she didn't know how to even go about her day without at seeing or at least talking to one of them. She went crazy if she didn't.

She would go talk to them and ask them what's going on. They would listen and talk through it.

She got off her bed and went into her bathroom and looks in the mirror. She had tear trails going down both sides of her face.

"Ugh."

She turned on the hot water and rinsed her face off until all of the tears and crud were off her face. She dried her face off and looked more presentable than she did five minutes ago. She then picked up her glasses and walked to Wally's room, since his was closer to hers than Dick's. When she got there, she knocked three times.

"Hey Wally?"

No answer.

She typed in his lock number and the door gives off a 'beep' before it opened with a swish.

"Hey Wally. I'm coming in, you better be decent." she said cautiously for the redhead was very unpredictable behind closed doors.

No one was in the room.

"Must be in Dick's room." she murmured as she came out of the bathroom and exited the room altogether, heading for Dick's. As she approached the door, she noticed that it was slightly cracked.

'That's not like Dick. Wally must have accidentally left it open when he came in.' she thought to herself as she slowly walked over to peak into the room.

What she saw made her freeze on the spot in shock.

**A/N: I noticed as I was typing and reading this chapter that Rose is a worry wart. I feel like someone in the superhero community has to be worried, or everyone will be all "we'll be fine" and then end up dead. As always I would love any kind of reviews. They keep me going. Thank you to all of those who have view and I hope you like it so far.**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Needs

**A/N: Parts of the beginning of this story are taken directly from monkkeyslut's Infinite. Though some parts are changed a little because I just couldn't do everything word for word and not feel weird about it. I have to thank her for letting me use parts of her story in mine. And a special thanks to ****Haikoui for being the beta for my story, really appreciate it.**

**CO: Rose walks in on Dick, Wally, and Artemis in Dick's room and has to deal with the emotions that follow.**

Chapter 3: Horrible Recognition

"Faster, Wally," Artemis told the speedster as she scraped her fingernails down his chest.

Dick grinned down at her, pupils huge. "Come on Wally, you heard her," he murmured as he nipped the redhead's ear.

And so Wally went faster, and Artemis moaned louder and somehow, Dick moved so he can cup and touch her.

"I-I'm- Wally, I'm gonna come-" she tells him and he nods, eyes open meeting hers.

Their mouths collide and she can feel herself releasing, and everything, just as for a second, is wonderful.

Dick pulled Wally away, fastening his mouth onto his, before smashing his lips onto Artemis'. Wally moaned, pressing feverish kisses to their jaws and cheeks, and Artemis latched onto Dick's hair, and Wally just kept thrusting into her, even though he already came, and Dick continued pounding into him.

Looking up for just a second, Artemis could see a shadow and the signs of baby blue eyes through a crack in the door. She already knew who it is without even seeing the entire person. No one else would still be there, looking in on the three of them like that.

Artemis grinned at the person on the other side of the door, then latched onto Wally's neck when Dick pulled away from her to kiss Wally again, giving the person a grand show and a moan to match when Wally hit the perfect place inside her.

Not being able to watch anymore, the trio's onlooker closed the door and runs back to their room.

00000

"That was great," Wally breathed, flopping back against the bed. Dick traced a finger over his collarbone, and Artemis tugs on her shorts.

"What made you think it wouldn't be?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Dick smirked as well, leaning down to press a kiss to Wally's neck. The older boy groaned, pulling Dick closer.

Artemis took the hint and left reluctantly, the door hissing shut behind her as she stepped into the hallway.

She had always wanted to be with Wally; Dick was just a delightful bonus. She didn't just want them for sex (though it was amazing and she wasn't complaining) and she didn't want them to want her for just sex (she still wasn't complaining). She wanted them to want her the way they wanted _her_.

Artemis couldn't even think _her_ name because of the hatred she felt for the other girl. There was no reason for them not to like each other when they met, but now she had a reason not to.

She thought about the little show that she gave her surprise audience and she couldn't help the grin that came across her face. 'The way _she_ must be feeling right now. How down and discouraged _she_ must feel. Unwanted by them.' That thought caused Artemis to laugh to herself. 'I have the boys and _she_ doesn't'.

Artemis knows how much _she_ cares about the boys, and that made her think about what happened and what the boys constantly did while they were alone with Artemis.

She slowly made her way to her own room. "Why can't they just be satisfied with me? I'm obviously the better choice and can fulfill their every need," she said out loud bitterly. "That 'perfect' princess probably doesn't even know half the things that I do. She doesn't know that Wally loves to have his nipples licked and sucked on or that Dick loves to talk and be talked to in such a ribald manner. Or that either boy is a voyeur. Daddy probably wants to keep her innocent and oblivious to the world outside of fourteen year old girl even though she is 16 and should have been fucked a long time ago."

She heard the way the boys both moaned her name as they came that night. A normal person wouldn't have heard, but Artemis tried to pay attention to that kind of thing. It happened so often that it would be ridiculous if she didn't take notice every once and a while.

She could connect the dots with how they asked her to role-play her superhero persona, and not any other female superhero, during some of their sessions and with how often she heard them moan her name as they came. She only did everything she did, ignoring their moans of her name and the role playing as her, because she wanted to make them happy. She didn't want anything to stand in her way of them wanting, needing her. Even if they didn't really want her. She thought that maybe if she continued all of these things, then they would want her, not Rose.

00000

After Artemis left and the door was shut, Dick gave Wally a chaste kiss on the lips and rested his head on the older boy's chest.

Wally, in turn, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, letting out a content sigh.

"Even after all this time, it still doesn't feel completely right." Dick said after a few moments of silence.

"I know. Artemis was supposed to be our distraction, but I can't stop imagining it being her underneath us. The look on her face as she comes, the feel of her skin rubbing against ours-"

"How tight she would be as we push into her for the first time, the sounds she would make as we pounded into her." Dick finished with a moan to match Wally's. "But what would she say KF? How do you think she would feel if we told her how we really felt about her?"

"She would hate us, and we would end up destroying our friendship with her because of our feelings." Wally answered the obviously rhetorical question with a pained sigh.

Dick let out a small sob and Wally hugged him tighter to his chest as he felt his own hears stream down his face. "She thinks of us as friends, or worse, as brothers, but I can't just be limited to a platonic relationship with her. It is almost unbearable to see her every day and not be able to kiss and ravage her beautiful body. Sure we joke around, but I want it to be real."

"I feel the same way Rob, but we have to let her go or at least secrete our true feelings for her. It's the right thing to do if we don't want to lose her." Wally's voice cracked at the end.

Dick just sobbed even harder. "I can't imagine a world or even a day without her Wally. She is to me as you are, and she has been one of my best friends since I was adopted by Bruce. She was my first friend. I don't want to lose her or what we have."

"I know. I know. I don't want to lose her either." Wally admitted, trying to sooth the raven haired boy's sobs, but his own were just as powerful making it that much harder.

This was normally how it usually was after one of their "sessions" with Artemis. Sometimes without her. Sometimes one of them would start crying while they were still doing it. One of them would imagine her and it would bring a wave of emotions that would cause both boys to break out in tears. Usually the only way they would stop crying would be when they fell asleep.

Tonight was no acceptation.

Wally was the first to go. Dick knew this because he could hear the older boy's heart take a slow, steady pace and he felt his body rise and fall just as steadily, indicating that the redhead had indeed fallen asleep. Dick listened to his boyfriend's soothing heartbeat and it lulled him to sleep.

Like always, he dreamed of a world where all three of them were happy and together.

00000

When the door to her room closed behind her, Rose leaned against it and sank to the floor. Her body wracked with heart wrenching sobs. She was crying so hard that she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't even begin to believe or understand what she had seen. Nor did she want to. But it all kept flashing before her eyes.

The way Wally thrust into her. The way Dick caressed every inch of her body he had access to. The sounds they made as their skin made contact; the way those sounds mixed with the sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin.

All of it was something she never expected to see or hear. Something she didn't need to see or hear, let alone remember. She wouldn't have cared if they were in a relationship with Roy. But Artemis?

Not her.

Anyone but her.

The feelings she and Artemis had towards one another was worse than what the latter and Wally's relationship was when he found out that she was going to be Roy's replacement on the team. She didn't know how it started or even why they don't get along…. they just don't. But maybe this could be an official reason.

Maybe this was why they wanted to keep her in the dark for so long. Because of Artemis.

Maybe she didn't want them to tell her. But why?

When she looked at Rose in the bedroom and smiled, she seemed to be happy Rose found out. That made Rose's blood boil, want to throw up, and cry all at the same time. But something still didn't make sense to her. Why didn't she tell her?

It hurt more to know the person(s) you want and love weren't only together, but with someone who you absolutely loathe. Artemis sure didn't have a problem flaunting that she might have or know something Rose didn't, and those were trivial things. Specifically meant to hurt Rose.

So why had she not told her about this?

She defiantly knew that Rose had a thing for the boys. Rose, herself, didn't know what it was she felt for the boys, but she knew that whatever it was its strong and true; nothing romantic or anything. They weren't anything more than friends. They had more of a platonic relationship. More like brothers to her than anything.

It was like a sister having a problem with her brothers' girlfriend. It might sound like romance and jealousy, but Rose knew that it wasn't and it made perfect sense to her, which was really all that mattered in her mind.

And another thing, why didn't Artemis come out with them? If they were all together for real, then wouldn't it have made more sense for the three of them to stand up together?

Rose felt so hurt and confused and angry.

Why hadn't they just come to her? Chosen her to be their third party? She was a more logical choice than Artemis, given their history.

They had a long, much stronger relationship than with Artemis, not only as Kid Flash, Robin, and Super-girl, but also as Wally West, Dick Grayson, and Rose Kent. They had known each other longer and trust each other more. Their relationship was stronger together than individually, with their mentors, and with the team.

Or so she thought.

Maybe they had grown tired of her and wanted someone else. Maybe they thought she wouldn't give into their desires.

It was not a secret that Supergirl was a "perfect" child. "Perfect" partner. That was what was expected of Superman's daughter. Perfection.

Everything about Superman screamed perfect; his powers, his looks, his attitude, EVERYTHING. Supergirl would have to be the exact same in order to keep up with her father, which was not the easiest thing for her to do, regardless as to how other people might have seen it.

People thought she was the most innocent of all the sidekicks. Not even Robin, who was younger than her, was as innocent as the Man of Steel's daughter. That was what people thought and it was so hard for her to keep that image with her disadvantage. One of her many imperfections.

She wasn't perfect. She, like any and every other person, had her flaws; her powers for instance. Being half human and half Kryptonian made it so that she (unlike Super-boy who had some of Superman's powers at ¾ mass to Superman all the time) had all of her father's powers, plus some of her own unique abilities, at half mass some of the time. Plus, being half human and half kryptonian made it so that her skin couldn't absorb the yellow sun's rays, so she had power glitches every now and again.

Because of this disadvantage, Superman and Batman deemed that she needed outside training that didn't involve her powers. So, since she was around eight (just before Dick came) she had done training with Batman and to the present day, she carried around a utility belt for when her powers went out. (Never leave home without it, first rule Batman taught his protégés.)

She still might have been considered innocent, seeing as though she froze up when Roy stole her first kiss when they were eleven and fourteen. She didn't know the same things that most people her age knew about sex. She's never even touch herself before.

Maybe the fact that Artemis knew (and flaunted constantly) was the reason why the boys wanted her and not Rose. She probably knew everything about both boys' bodies by now. Where they liked to be touched, to what degree…

That thought alone made her cry even harder. She loved them both deeply, and they couldn't even tell her about this side bar with Artemis.

'Maybe they don't care.' she thought to herself bitterly. But why would Dick ask her if she was okay with his and Wally's relationship and not include Artemis? He could have that evening, yet he hadn't.

Maybe they secretly wanted her approval; maybe it was a slip of the tongue on Dick's part. Rose didn't know.

She wiped the tears that had already fallen from her eyes and slowly slid back up the door to a standing position, grabbing her discarded glasses from the floor as she went. She took a deep breath and walked over to her bed and placed her glasses on the nightstand to retrieve the following morning; lay down on her side, facing the wall. She felt a small draft and pulled her blankets over her to cover everything except for her head and neck.

As long as they are happy, she would try to conceal whatever distaste she had boiling inside her. Because when it came to the happiness of other people, especially Dick and Wally, she was willing to do whatever it took to keep them that way.

**A/N: If you noticed the italicized hers, I did that because I didn't want you to confuse Artemis or Rose when one was talking about the other or when Dick and Wally would talk about one when they had previously been talking about the other. I am also starting to notice that I made my character really OOC. It was something I actually noticed after posting the first chapter, but I didn't do anything about it because it wouldn't have made much of a difference in the end. R&amp;R please. Remember any questions, comments, etc. Good, bad, funny, ugly, etc.**

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Memories and Voices

**A/N: When I wrote the rough draft for this chapter, it didn't look like this at all. When I started writing, I got more and more ideas as I went along and it made me think about more and more things that I could add to future chapters, so… yeah. Thanks again Bramblerose4 for being such an amazing beta.**

**CO: This chapter is mostly made up of flash backs of things like how Rose and Dick met and how Rose and Wally met, etc. and some of the team finding out secrets about one another that they didn't know about other members. Roy might guest star in one or two of the flashbacks.**

Chapter 4: Memories and Voices

Being both a morning person and a night owl, Rose was up at 5:45AM in the training room working on bars and the balance beams. She threw in her own acrobatic twists here and there into the normal routine she and Dick did.

Rose absolutely adored gymnasts and acrobatics and wanted to be one when she was a kid. One would think having the powers of one of the greatest superheroes ever would mean you would want to be just like them; especially if that superhero is also your father. Like most kids, Rose did want to be like her father as a kid, and still does to this day. But there was something about trusting no one but the bars to catch you after a flip, the feeling of your body twisting and turning in ways that would make even the most exotic strippers jealous, and being airborne without powers that makes it so much more interesting.

Before she developed her powers when she was a kid, her parents used to find her on some of the highest places in their house doing tricks and flips off walls and furniture. Her mom used to say she belonged in a circus, being an acrobat, with all the things she did. And she did love the circus.

Like most kids, she loved seeing all the exotic animals, the clowns, the fire breathers, and her favorite, the acrobats. She loved seeing all the cool tricks with the way they moved, memorizing each particular piece in crucial detail so she could practice them later.

Living in both Metropolis and Gotham meant she got to see some of the biggest and best circuses in the world. Though her favorite by far had to be Haley's International Traveling Circus; all for their crown jewels, the Flying Grayson's. She idolized them in every way she knew how; every time they came to either Metropolis or Gotham, she would beg either her father or Bruce to take her to see them. She didn't know at the time she would befriend one of the members in the future.

One of the most memorable nights of Rose's life she had been staying with Bruce, and Alfred told her that her favorite circus had come to town. They had just arrived and Bruce had promised to take her the night before they left because their final performances, wherever they were, were always the best on the final night.

The night before the final show, Batman and Blue Jay, her superhero guise when she was in Gotham, went out on the town to help relieve some of Rose's built up excitement, because she was so excited just to be able to be in the same city as the circus and let anticipation build for when she would finally get the chance to see them. So for the majority of the night they were kicking bad guy butt.

The whole night had been bust after bust, fight after fight, and win after win until Blue Jay got a little too cocky.

She didn't pay attention to one of the muggers and ended up getting shot in the leg. Because she had to wear a blue kryptonite charm as Blue Jay, the wound got worse and worse and she lost more and more blood to the point where she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was in her room at Wayne Manor Bruce standing over her. She asked him what happened and he explained what had happened and how her own cockiness got her injured. He gave her one of his usual lectures when she messed up and explained how she would not be able to attend the show the following evening because of bed rest determined by Alfred which, as expected, caused her to throw a fit.

"I am going to go to the show tomorrow night for the both of us," he had said as her eyes began to gleam with the telltale signs of tears. "I know how much this means to you and I believe it is fair I go, so you at least know what happened."

She leaped into his arms and almost crushed him with the force of her hug. "Oh, that would be amazing! Thank you so much, Bruce!"

He squeezed her back just as tightly with a smile. "Anything for you, Rose."

Most people, criminals and the League minus Superman, think that Batman is always a brooding, moody, scary guy and that's all, but when it comes to his kids, he can be the biggest softy out there Rose can defiantly vouch for that.

"But you have to promise me that you will tell me every detail. Big or small. And I'll be able to tell if you're telling me everything or not." Rose said with a look that said "you know how well I can read people, especially you. Don't think I won't be able to tell".

"Down to the last jaw dropping detail," he had promised with a grin.

That was the last night the Flying Grayson's did a show. When Rose found out, she cried almost as long as the only surviving member. That was also the night she met Richard John Grayson, her future best friend.

When Dick first got there, he wouldn't talk to anyone, especially Bruce preferring to spend the time in his room and cry for hours on end. Both Bruce and Alfred tried to bring the small boy food, but the trays would always return untouched. Rose didn't know at the time what it felt like to lose someone and that made her even sadder.

One of the things that Rose couldn't stand was when people were hurt or in pain and there was nothing she could do to help. She would gladly give up her seat or offer a helping hand, regardless as to what she was supposed to be doing because that was just who she was and how she worked.

One night, when Alfred was about to try and take Dick his dinner, Rosalie asked if she could take it instead. Alfred smiled at her and handed her the tray, wishing her luck. And the brunette began to make her way up to the boy's room.

With her hands occupied with the tray Rose had to kick at the bottom of the door with the toe of her shoe.

When there was no reply she knocked again.

"Thank you sir, but I don't want anything right now," a small voice said from the other side of the door.

"Actually, I'm a miss, but you can call me Rose." She hoped he could hear the smile in her voice in order to help reduce his fears.

There was absolutely no sound for a good three minutes and Rose had to put her ear to the door to make sure he was still there, let alone, alive. The door swung open and Rose almost fell over from putting the majority of her weight on it.

She was met with the sight of the bluest eyes she had ever see, aside from her own, and would have hugged the boy, because of the sadness which shone in said eyes, if it weren't for the tray of food in her hands.

"Hi."

"Hi." Came the small voice.

"I'm Rose, but I told you that already." She smiled at her own redundancy. "I brought this up because I noticed that you haven't eaten since you got here."

The boy moved out of the doorway so Rose could come in and place the tray of food down. "I haven't really wanted to see anyone just yet." Rose was actually surprised he even let her in seeing as though he wouldn't let either Bruce or Alfred in. The fact that she was his age and possibly the fact that she was a girl might have also helped.

Rose watched him close the door and couldn't stop herself from simply staring into those eyes again when he turned back around to look at her. There were so many emotions in those dark blue orbs. Ones of sadness and despair and a hint of curiosity, which caught Rose a bit off guard.

"I'm sorry; I'm in your way." She side stepped so she was standing next to the bedside table, where she placed his food. She noticed that even as he moved to pick up the tray, sit down, and eat his food, his eyes never seemed to leave hers. He must not have wanted to take his eyes off her because he didn't know what she might do if he did; that was okay with Rose, as long as he was comfortable, she might have even left if that was what he wanted.

He chewed on the sandwich Alfred made for him and gestured for her to sit beside him with his free hand. She sat beside him and as she did, made a move to turn on the light so he could see what he was-

"No!"

She flinch at his tone and looked back at him, shocked.

"I prefer to keep the lights off at night. It helps me think and keeps me calm." He shyly took another bite of his sandwich.

'You'll fit in just fine with this family.' She thought with a smirk. "Okay," she said instead.

When he was finally finished with his food, they entered a bit of an uncomfortable silence; something that Rose didn't like at all. When she looked up to say something to him, he had already beaten her to it.

"You have some of the most amazing eyes I have ever seen." He was looking directly into her eyes now. "My whole life people have been telling me that my eyes are beautiful, but yours are like… wow."

She immediately blushed at his words, a bit taken aback by them.

"Is that why you have been staring at me since you first saw me?"

This caused the boy to blush. "Yeah." Made sense.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you that the reason I have been staring at you is the same?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

This caused the boy to laugh.

"Great." And they both started laughing.

"By the way," the boy began, "my name is-"

"-Richard Grayson."

Dick looked at her with a confused expression.

"I always loved you to watch your family perform when you came here and they always announced your names, so I never forgot."

"Oh."

Another somewhat uncomfortable silence fell and Rose thought that she might have upset Dick.

"Did you like them? Us?" Dick asked after some time, a bit of curiosity leaking into his voice.

"Yeah. You and your family are one of the reasons why I want to be an acrobat when I grow up." Her tone showed nothing but pure joy and excitement. "Either in the circus or in the Olympics. My parents and Bruce keep telling me that I belong in one or the other."

Dick smiled, and then frowned. "You call your dad by his first name?"

"Bruce isn't my dad. He's my godfather, but he is like a second father to me." She lay down on the bed with a sigh. "And the old man who kept bringing you food is Alfred, he's like my grandfather."

Dick lay down next to her on the bed.

"If it's not too much trouble on your part," Rose started, all of a sudden feeling very nervous, "will you tell me about your family? I idealize you guys and I would really love to know more about them."

Dick was very silent for a long period of time with a thoughtful expression on his face, before he answered. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything you're willing to tell."

The two talked for hours about Dick's family and all the places they had been. He told her about all the places that he had ever been and all the cool things he saw and leaned at said places. In turn, Rose told Dick about her family and how she was Super-girl and Bruce was Batman.

At first, Dick didn't believe her, but she showed him some of her powers, minor things like hovering and she picked up his bed with some difficulty, because her powers hadn't fully come back yet.

Dick told her that his native language was Romani and Rose told him that hers was Kryptonian. They promised to teach each other one another's language so that if one of them had a break down or something, as Rose put it, they would be able to understand each other. Comfort each other, and have private conversations when they didn't want others to know what they were talking about.

The two spent the entire night talking and when the sun, or what could be assumed to be the sun (because who could really tell in a city like Gotham?), shone through Dick's window, they fell asleep with the promise to be the best of friends forever.

Rose smiled at the memory as she dropped from the bars and cart wheeled over to the showers after training for nearly two hours.

"Man time flies."

She knew she would never be as skilled as Dick, but that never stopped her from practicing. It actually pushed her to practice more.

00000

When she was finished with her shower, she walked into the kitchen and found that it was empty, not that she really expected that it would have anyone there so early on a Saturday morning. She knew that it would be empty when she came in, and she kind of wanted to be alone so she could practice more while she made breakfast. Not acrobatics or even hero training.

Singing.

She didn't like to sing in front of people because she got terrible stage fright; even though she was what Wally likes to call an "attention whore." She had always loved to be the center of attention, regardless of the situation. Like in acrobatics or, when her powers aren't acting up, as Supergirl. No one knew she could sing. Not her parents or Bruce or Dick or Wally. Not even Roy knew. The only person who knew was Alfred, and he actually found out on accident.

She thought she was alone in the manor one night, Bruce and Dick on patrol and Alfred was supposed to be running some errands. She didn't hear him come through the front door or call her name or even when he entered the kitchen, where she had been washing dishes and singing. (She always volunteered to help Alfred out wherever she could when she was there.) She did hear his compliment when she was finished with a seemingly complex run though. He promised to keep it their little secret for as long as she wanted him to. Alfred was really good at keeping those secrets Rose wouldn't even go to Dick or Wally about–which was little. He keeps the majority of the Bat secrets and is the most trusted, outside of the cape and mask.

Even with all that, she had a problem singing in front of people. She laughed at the thought. It was funny how she craved attention while doing acrobatics or even as Super-girl, but she feared singing in front of people. Weird combo.

As she began frying bacon and scrambling eggs for everyone, she turned on the radio, and one of her favorite songs began to play. She sang along.

_"__Remember those walls I built? Well baby they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in. But, I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now."_

_"__It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin', I ain't never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking now. I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away."_

She sung the second verse, vocalization, and both chorus parts perfectly. She loved to sing and did it almost every time. It was one of the things she knew she would always have, that she knew that no one would ever take away from her.

She mostly sang whenever she felt a certain way; a strong emotion that she couldn't suppress and needed to express, and when she needed an outlet. There was a song for every emotion, so whenever she felt happy or energetic, she would sing and dance to an up tempo song, and when she was mad, sad, or depressed, she would sing a song with heart breaking lyrics. Halo was one of those either or songs. It went either way and could morph to almost any emotion.

By the time the harmony came into play, she had bacon, eggs, sausage, and was just almost done with pancakes.

This was her favorite part of song and she loved singing it. She even put her own little twist on it when she sang it A Cappella.

_"__Everywhere I'm looking now, I' surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can feel your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. I pray it won't fade away."_

_"__Halo. I can feel your halo. Halo. Halo. I can feel your halo. Halo." _She tapped her thigh on the last five beats with a sly smile.

"Oh. My. God…"

Rose immediately spun around to see the whole team staring at her, shock visible on all of their faces, amazement in their eyes.

"Your voice…"

"Is-"

"Oh my god…"

The blush Rose sported went from her neck to the tips of her ears. If she were bald, her whole head would look like a giant beet.

"Ho-how long have yo-" her voice shock with so much fear, nervousness, and embarrassment that she barely got her question out all the way.

She was thankful that her eyes were covered by her sunglasses or else the whole team would be able to see the tears threatening to leave the safety of her eyes.

'They hated it. My voice must really, really suck. I should have heard them coming and now they're just staring at me, probably criticizing me mentally. How long have they been standing there? Listening? I just don't-"

"We absolutely loved it." M'gann suddenly spoke. Her voice sounded rushed, so Rose thought she might be lying.

**'****Your voice is one of the most beautiful I have ever heard. Like off of a CD. We weren't criticizing you; we just didn't know how to tell you. It's okay.' **M'gann put up a telepathic link between her and Rose alone.

"We knew you could fight, but cook and sing?" Wally gestured to the food. "Guess you're just full of secrets, huh SG?"

_More than you know Walls._

"Too scared to show off?" Artemis asked in her usual cocky tone. "Can you do archery too? Don't be so scary."

**'****Always trying to find something wrong with me. I'd love to see you do better, bitch.'** Rose thought and M'gann laughed.

Everyone seemed to either laugh or smile, though none knew the real reason why M'gann and Rose were laughing.

"You never cook. What's the occasion?" Robin asked once the laughter died down some.

"I was up and had time and energy to burn. Trained a little, got hungry, and thought I'd cook for everyone. I even made enough to feed Wally and the three kids he must be having." Rose patted Wally's stomach and he playfully pushed her hand away, receiving another up roar of laughter from her joke.

Everyone pitched in with setting the table and moving the food around once the laughter had died down completely. Once everything was ready they all sat down to eat the rare collective meal. Usually the team couldn't eat together due to a mission, someone (Robin/Super-girl) had to leave, or some other reason, so whenever they got the chance, which was usually on the weekends, they took the chance to eat and talk.

They had a large, square table between the kitchen and the common room and it was the only logical place to sit and eat. Kaldur sat at one end of the table and Artemis sat at the other end, across from him. Wally sat at Kaldur's right, across from Supergirl who sat next to M'gann. Next to M'gann was Conner, who was on Artemis' right. And finally, on her left was Robin. The couples sat next to each other for obvious reasons that didn't really bother anyone.

Once everyone was settled and eating something, of course when it comes to food, Wally was the first to say anything.

"Mmm… SG if I knew you could cook I would've had you making all my meals."

Supergirl blushed and smirked at the red head's words. "If you like this, wait until you taste my Cinnabons. I didn't make them this time, but I will for you one day."

It was Wally's turn to blush this time, very faint and barely noticeable except to three other occupants at the table.

Robin smirked and Artemis glared at Supergirl, who was too busy listening to M'gann to notice.

"You have to teach me how to cook and make–Cinnabons?" Super-girl nodded. "I have never heard of those? What do they taste like?"

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by another ginger.

"They are like the best things ever! Sweet-wise anyway, but they are sugary and sticky and absolutely delicious." Wally looked like he was having the perfect vision. "You can buy them at this really awesome restaurant called Cinnabon; maybe we can go sometime this weekend if everyone is up for it."

"That's a great idea." M'gann squealed.

Conner grunted and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Robin agreed.

Artemis rolled her eyes and nodded.

Supergirl was always ready for just about anything.

"We can go after break-"

"Team, suit up and report to the briefing room in fifteen minutes," Batman's voice interrupted, echoing throughout the cave.

"Well, after the mission now, Kal." Supergirl sighed getting up and moving the dishes to the sink.

The team cleared the table and headed back to their respective rooms to suit up.

Twenty minutes later, the entire team, minus Kid Flash and Robin, stood in the briefing room with Superman and Batman before them. The two boys entered seconds before Batman lost his cool.

With a small Bat glare in each of their directions, the Batman began. "Last night a bunch of chemicals were stolen from Star Labs in Gotham City. I'm not sure who stole them, but there are three criminals who are not in Arkham that could have possibly used them for their own personal gain, whether to sell or make their own drugs or poisons; the Penguin, Scarecrow, and Joker." Images of the robbery appeared on the screen; there was nothing that gave away which of Gotham's crazies could have been behind the robbery.

"Villains should give their henchmen a dress code or something, so we know who is who." Kid Flash voiced his opinion and everyone was inclined to agree. "Makes sense."

"I thought the Big Bads were your top priority. Why are you telling us?" Supergirl stepped forward with her question.

"The League has an off world mission that involves Batman's area of expertise." Superman answered his daughter.

"Normally, I would be handling this myself, but because of this League mission I need this team to keep an eye out for me, collecting data for my return. Normally, I would have Super-girl and Robin go in for me, and it's not that I don't trust you," he added when Supergirl and Robin both let out similar sounds of annoyance. "I want you to have back up. You know how Joker gets with my sidekicks when I'm not around."

Robin looked away and Super-girl winced, both sharing the same disturbing memories of what happened to the second Robin, which caused Dick to return being Robin.

"So this is a recon mission only. Do not engage unless necessary, whether it is Joker or not, and try not to make it necessary." Batman pointed out the last part with more seriousness than usual.

The team nodded and both League members walked to the zeta tubes, back up to Watchtower presumably.

This should be fun.

**A/N: This chapter was a bit off to me. Not really coming to a point, and the title wasn't very good because of it. I don't know R&amp;R please and tell me what you thought. Thanks guys.**

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Laughs and Smiles

**A/N: I don't think I said this in the beginning, but this story doesn't follow the story line of the show. A lot of things mentioned are from the original story line, but basically things involving the light and Roy being a clone are not mentioned or involved in this story, for all of those who might be confused if you have read this much. I mostly put that in here for this and future chapters.**

Chapter 5: Laughs and Smiles

The team walked to the bio-ship, a bit nervous, but overall anxious about their latest mission.

"What could be so important that Bats would miss a potential opportunity to catch the Joker?" Kid Flash asked the team generally.

"Obviously something big if it involves all the remaining members of the League who aren't on the other off world League mission, so it must be important." Artemis said in a 'that should have been obvious' tone. "If they aren't at Watchtower, then I would assume one of them would be here just in case, though."

"The real question is how important is this mission if B trusted us to handle it with absolutely no screw ups?" Supergirl asked. The whole team turned and looked at Kid Flash.

"One little slip-up every so often and y'all just can't let it go," Kid Flash sighed as his seatbelt strapped him in.

"One?!"

"Every so often?!"

"Try twice every mission," Superboy interjected.

Everybody laughed and Kid Flash let out an annoyed puff of air and crossed his arms like a child throwing a temper tantrum; that caused everyone to laugh harder.

"It's okay, dude. There are other people in the world who were born clumsy like you," Supergirl said and Kid Flash glared at her. "But they get out of that stage eventually. The day will come, I promise." Supergirl put a hand on his knee, a genuine smile gracing her lips that both Kid Flash and Robin found absolutely breathtaking. Supergirl never had the heart to be mean to someone and not make up for it in some way. It was just who she was and the boys knew it; made both boys smile, if only in the slightest.

Artemis, seeing this, couldn't control the anger and jealously welling inside her. 'They only look at her like that,' she thought outraged.

The boys' smiles turned into frowns as Supergirl looked over at Artemis with utter annoyance at the blond's latest comment.

"You shouldn't make such empty promises, Supergirl. I know some thirty-somethings that are still clumsy as hell."

That statement caused uproar of laughter by the speaker, the male Kryptonian, the female Martian, and the Atlantian. Kid Flash and Robin could not bring themselves to laugh or even smile due to the disturbed look on their favorite Kryptonian's face.

After a few minutes, Supergirl started to chuckle, confusing the archer, speedster, and the Boy Wonder. "You're totally right, blondie. He might not grow out of his clumsy stage, but last time I checked his clumsiness saved your ass on almost the exact same amount of missions." Supergirl smirked as everyone, save Artemis, laughed. "Guess he'll grow out of his clumsiness when you grow out of your stage of needing to be saved." Supergirl winked at the other, who glared daggers at her. "Face it Barbie, you're just as much as a damsel as he is a klutz."

If there was one thing Rose couldn't stand, it was someone messing with one of her boys. Another one on the many ways she protected them. She had been doing it for Dick since they met. Whenever someone picked on him at school or when the paparazzi got in his face, asking questions about his parents, she would be there to 'handle it'.

It was also the fact that she couldn't stand Artemis. Sure, she and Wally would go back and forth, but it still pissed her off when they did, seeing as the archer was always the one to attack first. She didn't like seeing her boys hurt and bullying counted as both physical and emotional pain. She wouldn't stand for any kind of pain; internal or external. It hurt her to see them in pain and God knows she doesn't need any more pain.

"We have arrived at our destination," Miss Martian announced as they landed the camouflaged bio-ship atop a building two blocks from the warehouse whatever major crazy was hiding in.

"Everyone knows their job and who their partners are?" Aqualad addressed the team as a whole, who nodded in turn. "Good. Switch to camouflage mode."

Miss Martian made her usual red, white, and blue outfit into her own version of camouflage, complete with her usual white shirt and blue skirt were replaced with a black, skin tight one piece, along with her shoes.

Kid Flash hit his fist to the lightning symbol on his chest, turning his normally red and yellow uniform to black and grey mixture.

Supergirl did pretty much the same thing with the 'S' shield on her own chest, changing the ordinarily red and blue throughout her outfit black, and where the yellow trim was throughout the outfit was turned sliver. The solid red of her cap was also black with silver lacing on the back, but red on the inside.

Aqualad pressed his finger to the golden 'A' on his belt, simply changing the blood red of his shirt to a lighter shade of black. Robin, Artemis, and Superboy didn't need to go stealth because their outfits were already dark enough to count as such.

The warehouse where their suspected target occupied had three levels, plus a basement, so the team was split into two pairs and a group of three. Superboy and Miss Martian were stationed on the top floor. Kid Flash and Robin the second and Supergirl, Artemis, and Aqualad, the first.

"Remember what Batman said; recon only. No one goes anywhere alone and do not engage unnecessarily." Robin addressed the team with his 'usual formal in the field' tone.

"And please, try not to make it necessary," Supergirl added with a wary look in her eyes. She and Robin exchanged glances, having one of their silent conversations. "Okay."

"Let's go."

Aqualad looked at Miss Martian, who nodded.

**"Link established." **The green skinned girl's voice rang through their minds. The door to the bio-ship opened and everyone walked out into the crisp Gotham air taking in the feel of the city.

The late November air was cold and thick, promising snow. The sky was clogged with the dark, brownish smog that always covered the city, making it hard to determine whether it was day or night to nonresidents. The residents were used to their city being constantly shrouded in darkness. The only light that illuminated the sky came from the city streets below and the GPD blimps that were on constant patrol.

"It's mid-day. Does it always seem so dark and depressing here?" Superboy asked.

"Yes," Robin, Artemis, and Supergirl answered simultaneously. Everyone turned to look at the blond archer; some (Robin and Supergirl) with knowing smirks, already aware of the situation with the blond archer.

"What?" she looked at them all with an annoyed expression. "I have a cousin who lives here and is in the spelling bee a lot."

"Though she is somehow never able to W-I-N," Robin whispered to Supergirl and Kid Flash, who laughed. That earned the Boy Wonder a nasty glare from the blond archer.

"That's okay, Artie, not everyone can be a W-I-N-N-E-R. I lost my gymnastics tournament to Gotham Academy's D-I-C-K Grayson," Supergirl added. That caused Artemis and Kid Flash to laugh until they were in tears, while Robin glared an intense Bat glare at Supergirl, who shrugged with a smirk on her face. The actions of their fellow team members confused the remaining three.

When he finally came back up for air, Kid Flash explained the multi-meaning to the Gothamite's name.

The looks on her team mates faces caused Supergirl to laugh just as hard as Kid Flash moments ago.

Superboy still looked slightly confused and, at the same time, amused. Miss Martian developed a light pink hue to her normally rich green complexion. Aqualad merely rolled his eyes at his team mates' childishness.

Superboy looked over at his human, or at least partly human, teammates and found Supergirl and Artemis in another laughing fit that caused them to stumble over their own two feet as they walked. He idly wondered how the two hadn't suffocated from the lack of oxygen they had done over the past few hours from all the laughing.

Kid Flash was trying to calm down a still irritated, Robin; that made him wonder. "Why is Robin so upset about some joke meant for some kid anyway?"

This caused everyone to stop in their tracks. Aqualad and Miss Martian, curious to what the answer might be, turned to look at the youngest member of the team. Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin all had worried, speechless expressions on their faces, dumbstruck on how to answer.

Supergirl, on the other hand, burst out into the umpteenth fit out laughter that day, which caused all eyes to go to her. "He-he…" she tried, but every time words tried to slip past her lips, more laughs and giggles would take its place.

Once she was finally able to come down from her laughing high, she wiped a tear from her eye and spoke. "Robin and Richard are pretty close," Robin and Kid Flash's eyes grew wide. "Practically the same person."

No one said a word, processing what had been said.

As usual, Miss Martian was the first to say something. "Hello, Megan!" her slapped her hand to her forehead with her signature catch phrase and giggled. "Robin and Richard live in the same city, which means they most likely know each other. Robin must have been upset because Supergirl was talking about his friend."

Recognition and understanding appeared on the Atlantian and Boy of Steel's faces.

"That makes sense." Superboy concluded, walking ahead with Miss Martian right behind him.

"I am sure Supergirl did not mean to insult your friend Robin. Interesting name though," were Aqualad's only words as he followed his other two teammates.

Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis all turned to gape at the Girl of Steel. Kid Flash and Robin with twin looks of astonishment and gratitude while Artemis' was filled with jealously and anger at the dirty blond's next words and the boys' reactions.

"I don't know why you guys worry so much, and I certainly don't know why you're so surprised. I _**always**_ have your backs. And remember my rules," she turned her back to the three and began in the direction of the others. "Don't bet against me and don't doubt me."

Both boys smiled after her, remembering the times when the dirty blond saved their asses from villains and mentors alike with clever wordplay and simple –and some not so simple–logic. Even when all hoped seemed lost.

Of course, most of the time, violence was necessary with villains in the end, but Supergirl was the only person smart –or dumb depending on how you look at it– and brave enough to have a civilized (in his mind) conversation with the Joker and be able to keep up, mentally. It's a bit eerie because, what does that say about her sanity if Supergirl can have a conversation about the human anatomy and how to properly disembowel, castrate, and the best places to cut people enough to make them bleed out slow and painfully without dying? How to make a bomb in every nontraditional way?

Though she was a Bat and even Dick knew a bomb like the back of his hand. Plus Rose had always been into biomedical stuff. It was weird, but if it could save a bus load of kids, then whatever.

Robin could out smart anybody; villains, businessmen, other heroes. Everyone. No matter what was going on, no matter what the topic. He could and would out do you.

The only person to ever out smart Robin at his own game was Supergirl. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her. She was great competition, easy to talk to, and understood him. Much like Kid Flash, but in a different way and in different areas.

Kid Flash was the exact same way. Supergirl didn't put up with his bullshit and wasn't scared to call him out on it. She was the only person, aside from Artemis, to ever call him out on it. That was one of the reasons why he and Dick got with the blond archer, because she was like Rose in so many ways. Though the girls have never gotten along very well, the real reason just might be because they were similar in so many aspects.

Rose was a brunette, but Supergirl was a dirty blond. Though Artemis' hair was a few shades lighter, it still looked silky smooth, like Rose's. Rose had snarky comebacks and witty comments and remarks. Most were quick, well thought out, and detailed. One would think she had them on her mind for an extensive amount of time. Artemis' comments were snarky as well, but obvious. Rose made people reevaluate whatever the cause was they had for saying something to make her retaliate, to make them want to impress or even out do her. Artemis on the other hand was more like a constant banter that would get boring fairly quick.

But she was the closest they can get to the real thing, so they what they could get, even if it was _exactly_ what they wanted.

Robin gave out a sigh, coming out of his thoughts, before walking on again. "Come on guys, we have a mission to finish."

00000

_**(A/N: Not big on fight scenes, so forgive me if this one is sloppy and a bit rushed.)**_

**"This was supposed to be a simple recon mission."** Artemis said through the mind link to no one in particular.

**"Yeah, but **_**someone **_**wasn't paying attention to all the floor panels before running ahead." **Robin said, mainly to his partner.

**"How the hell was I supposed to know they had pressure sensors in front of that lab?"** Kid Flash exclaimed, punching another goon in the face with extra force from his annoyance.

**"Well **_**maybe**_** you would have known if you were listening when we went over the blueprints. Then **_**maybe**_**-"**

**"Guys!"** Supergirl interrupted. **"We're supposed to be fighting them, not each other."**

**"Where are you anyway, SG?"** Kid Flash asked annoyance clear in his voice.

Now that everyone thought about it, they hadn't seen the dirty blond in a while.

**"Weren't you supposed to be with Aqualad or Artemis?"** The Boy Wonder asked, looking to either fore mentioned person for an explanation.

**"Miss-Super-Independent thought it would be a good idea to split up and went to check the basement by herself."** Artemis spoke up when the ebony's lens covered eyes landed on her. **"Said it would make the mission run quicker since we weren't done with our section anyway."**

**"She what?!"** Robin shrieked high enough for everyone to wince at the sound.

**"Don't worry Rob. I'm on my way now. I just got caught up with-"**

**"SG? What is it?"** Kid Flash asked after he knocked out the last goon.

There was no response.

Robin turned to Miss Martian, who put her hands to her head and eyes began to glow a light green.

"She is still connected and very much so conscious." The Martian said aloud, growing a puzzled look upon her face.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked, walking over to the group.

"She is looking at someone; talking to them, but for some reason I can't see who it is."

"Maybe she is in a dark room or the person hasn't stepped into view yet." Artemis tried.

Miss Martian shook her head. "No, I'd still be able to hear through her. It's almost like she is blocking me, or at least attempting to. Like she doesn't want me to know who it is."

The team exchanged confused looks.

"Why wouldn't she want us to see who we're fighting?" Superboy asked.

"I'm seeing something." Miss M announced, gaining everyone's attention back. "She is still new to using my powers or maybe hers aren't working right, but I'm seeing something."

The green skinned teen was obviously still having trouble concentrating, so Superboy took one of her hands in his. "What do you see?"

"It's broken and in pieces. I'm getting more fragments than a clear image." She squeezed the Kryptonian's hand, causing him to squeeze back in comfort. "I see a big, open space with rows of long tables around it, like a laboratory you see in movies. There's glass beakers filled with liquids of all different colors."

"That must be the lab they were using to make their chemical." Kid Flash commented.

"There is a man, standing at the other end of the room; he looks like he's talking to Supergirl." The Martian cringed.

"What?" Robin asked, taking a step towards the telepath.

"His appearance is strange, and his smile is really creepy." Her confused expression grows even more. "His face is really pale and his hair and outfit are strange."

Robin's heart sped up just the slightest. That could still be any of the criminally insane Arkham escapees, he needed more.

"Strange how?" He and Kid Flash seemed to be on the same wavelength because the speedster was the one to step forward with the question.

"His hair is a sickly green and his suit is a loud purple."

Both boys' eyes widened.

"Joker!"

00000

Supergirl was sick and tired of Artemis and her bitchy attitude. The whole time she would either complain about how Supergirl was getting in her way or how her way was better and less obvious than the Girl of Steel's. Please. She was the one whole was trained by the goddamn Batman. The Prince of Stealth. And _she_ was going to tell her how her way was too obvious? The way Artemis wanted to go would have a couple of goons on her in seconds.

She was just fed up with the other girl.

"Aqualad, I think this would go a whole lot faster if I went to check the basement while the two of you finish this level." The dirty blond turned to the leader of their team with the most desperate look on her face.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." He told her. "We're not supposed to go anywhere alone. It's too much of a risk."

"Plus, none of us wants to return your body to a pissed off Superman and Batman and suffer their wrath due to your dumbass mistakes." Artemis commented from behind the girl.

Supergirl rolled her eyes behind her red domino, turning to face the blond archer. "I think you have that backwards Arty, seeing as though I just had to save your ass from getting shot, not two minutes ago."

The previous Girl Wonder smirked when the blond's eye brow twitched.

"I can handle myself, plus if something happens with my powers, I have my utility belt." She turned back to the Atlantian, patting her belt.

After a few moments of silent consideration on Aqualad's part, he nodded and the dirty blond took off to the basement.

She went from room to room, searching for something, anything, but all either had computers, with irrelevant information, or were completely empty. She was starting to wonder if this was some kind of trap or diversion, until an alarm went off and five huge muscular guys rounded the corner. She must have set of an invisible alarm. That was just great.

One of the men radioed others her location before they all began to surround her, guns and any other weapons ready.

The Kryptonian teen looked at all the guys before letting a sigh. "I actually feel a little bad for you guys. I had to deal with this annoying blond bitch. I haven't fought much this whole evening, and I'm bored as hell." She smiled darkly. "This will be fun."

Two of the guys charged her at once; she jumped up, causing them to collide with each other. Another guy behind her fired his gun at her, causing her to flip out if the, now semi, circle and land her feet on another's face.

"Oops," she looked down at the guy she landed on. He probably had a broken jaw from the looks of it.

Not paying attention, the gunman grazed her arm, causing her to cry out in pain before she stood and knocked the guy across the room with a bit of difficulty.

"Powers are going." She said to herself, seeing as though all the guys were either unconscious or disoriented, as she looked down at her arm. "That's not good."

**"This was supposed to be a simple recon mission."** Artemis said over the link.

**"Yeah, but someone wasn't paying attention to the floor panels before running ahead."** Robin explained, obviously annoyed with getting caught.

The Girl of Steel was going to tell explain how it was her fault for mission's compromise, until a certain redheaded speedster replied before she could.

**"How the hell was I supposed to know they had pressure sensors in front of that lab?" **

At least this wasn't her fault.

**"Well, maybe you would have known if you were listening when we were going over the building's blueprints. Then **_**maybe**_**-"**

Supergirl rolled her eyes at her team mates' immaturity. **"Guys! We're supposed to be fighting them, not each other."** She turned a corner, heading back to the stairs when she noticed a room at the end of the hall that she hadn't checked yet.

**"Where are you anyway, SG?"** Kid Flash asked irritably.

**"Weren't you supposed to be with Aqualad or Artemis?"** The Boy Wonder asked.

**"Miss-Super-Independent thought it would be a good idea to split up and went to check the basement by herself."** Artemis' voice rang through her head, and the dirty blond rolled her eyes. Figured the blond bitch would rat her out. **"Said it would make the mission run quicker since we weren't done with our section anyway."**

**"She what?!"** Robin shrieked and Supergirl winced at the pitch in her mind.

She jogged down to the hall and turned the door's knob **"Don't worry Rob. I'm on my way now; I just got caught up with-"**

"Hello, my dear." An all too familiar voice echoed throughout the room. Supergirl gasped her blood running cold as ice through her veins.

**"SG? What is it?"** Kid Flash asked, worry apparent in his voice.

The dirty blond didn't respond, frozen in place from both shock and fear; involuntarily flinched and took a hesitant step back, causing Joker to smirk.

"Where is bird boy? I know Bats wouldn't let you come here by yourself. Not after last time." He was trying to get under her skin, but she had some pretty impressive self-control.

She knew Dick would totally have a heart attack if he found out she was alone with Joker, so with the little bit of power she had, she tried to block off the major parts of her mind so Miss M wouldn't be able to see, but not enough to accidentally over power the Martian. Enough that the team would finish up were they were and save her ass after.

"He's around," she walked over to one of the tables, with a false image she had spent years perfecting, and picked up one of the beakers filled with chemicals, mixing it a bit by swishing it in the air, trying her best to appear unfazed by his comment. "Batman had something else to do so he sent me and-"

"Your little team of mini 'Super Friends'." Joker finished with a chuckle. "I knew you were coming, I was just playing games with you."

"What are in these anyway?" Supergirl asked, trying to change the subject to something useful. People don't understand that in order to beat Joker is to play his game, act like you're interested.

"Always curious." He leaned against the wall beside to his right, still a distance away from the Kryptonian. "I always liked that about you. I actually prefer you over Boy Blunder. You're chatty, unlike him and Bats."

Supergirl turned her head a fraction to look at the clown before turning her attention back to the beaker in her hand. "Curiosity is like an extra piece added to my DNA, and I'm a girl, we talk more than boys."

"I know what you mean," he nodded his eyes, staring off into space as though he was remembering something. "Harley is quite the Chatty Cathy herself when she wants to be. But like you said, girls talk."

Supergirl smirked. "You never did answer my question."

The Arkham escapee looked a bit confused before he seemed to get his thoughts back in order. "Oh, right. The beakers."

"Joker venom, right?" she mused. "Though it doesn't look like the usual stuff."

"Among other things, yes." There was a double meaning there that the previous Girl Wonder couldn't quite place.

"You don't seem very talkative today. That's very unlike you. You're always willing to talk about your work and not just with me, with Batman and Robin as well. What's so different this time?"

At that exact moment, two doors, on either side of the room, burst open. The team came through the one behind Supergirl, while Scarecrow walked through the other, creepy mask and a dozen henchmen in tow.

"Well this should be interesting."

Everyone spread out in the room, Artemis and Miss Martian taking one half of the henchmen while Aqualad and Superboy took the other. Robin and Kid Flash handled Scarecrow and Supergirl stayed with Joker.

Supergirl tried to fly, but her powers really didn't want to work today.

"Power problems?" Joker asked in a semi interested tone. "That's okay. You don't really need them to fight little ole me, do you?"

She really didn't, but Joker was unpredictable and liked to play dirty, so invulnerability really would have come in handy, just to be on the safe side.

The blue and red clad sidekick took a fighting stance as the other pulled out a knife.

"Are knives and crowbars, like, the only weapons you have, or are they just your favorites?" the dirty blond asked and simultaneously dodged an attempted jab at her thigh.

"Guns are too quick, though sometimes they are necessary, but aren't as fun. I like making my victims suffer at the realist level." He laughed sadistically as he continued to try and slice Supergirl up and she continued to dodge, almost getting cut once. Her previous injuries were becoming more and more apparent.

Scarecrow gave some kind of signal that caused all the remaining henchmen to evacuate, drawing the attention of the team, Supergirl included.

Taking her eyes off the Joker for a few seconds was enough time for him to slash her forearm and knock her into one of the many tables on his way to the same door Scarecrow and their henchmen exited.

"We'll finish our little dance later, girly." He yelled to a slightly disoriented Supergirl with his signature laugh and he slammed the door shut behind him.

The team looked around, slightly confused as to how everything went.

Superboy helped his girlfriend off the floor, where she had been kicked down. Aqualad made sure Artemis was okay before going over to help Supergirl, who was more concerned with getting a sample of the liquid chemical than her own health and well-being at the moment.

"That was too easy." Supergirl declared as Aqualad helped her to her feet. "Joker doesn't usually stop coming until one of us is either unconscious or-" She didn't finish the sentence; she looked up at Robin in apology, but the Boy Wonder did not meet her gaze.

"Why would they spend so much time working on this and just ditch it like this?" Kid Flash brought them back to the matter at hand.

"It doesn't make sense. Joker might be crazy, but contrary to popular belief, there is a method to his madness." Supergirl added.

"Something doesn't feel right." Robin stated. "Almost like-"

"Wait," Superboy interrupted. "Do you guys hear that?"

Everyone fell silent. The entire building was silent, minus a faint ticking.

Artemis saw it first.

30 seconds.

"Guys!" she yelled. "We have less than thirty seconds to get the hell out of here."

No one wasted any time; Kid Flash ran to the door Joker and Scarecrow went through.

"It's locked!"

'Typical Joker.' Robin and Supergirl thought simultaneously, bitter even in their own minds.

"Back the way we came." Aqualad ordered more than suggested.

Everyone ran back down the halls, around the corners, and up the stairs. They all barely made it through the door before the building exploded behind them; the pressure from the blast throwing them all off their feet, in different directions.

Superboy, being more than resistant to explosions, was up and checking everyone first, namely his girlfriend; followed by Aqualad, Kid Flash, and then Artemis. Robin and Supergirl landed together, farthest away from everyone else.

"SG, are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped the female Kryptonian to her feet.

"The blast didn't kill me, so I think I'll live." She groaned and the Boy Wonder chuckled. "Oh, and I got a sample for B."

"Always remembering and picking up the slack for me." Robin laughed as he helped the dirty blond to her feet.

"What would you do without me?" Supergirl laughed, then groaned again when Kid Flash came over and picked her up, insisting on carrying her back to the Bio-Ship.

'Let's hope I never have to find out.' Robin thought as he and the rest of the team made their way back to the Bio-Ship.

00000

On top of a roof, right behind the team, were Scarecrow and Joker, watching the sidekicks as they headed off to lick their wounds and analyze their data.

"Did you do it?" Scarecrow asked, taking an eye off the team to look at his accomplice.

"Of course I did." Joker sounded humorously offended. "Superbrat didn't suspect a thing."

"Perfect, shouldn't take too long for the effects to kick in. Even though they got a sample, they won't figure any of it out till it's too late."

"This should have a _killer_ outcome." Joker laughed into the chilling Gotham night air.

00000

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Had a lot going on lately and I just got a 4 day weekend, so I should be working on updating chapter 6 then. Let me clear this up right quick because I don't remember if I said this or not in the beginning, I don't have a problem with Artemis. I just made her a jealous bitch in this story because that is her role here. She and my character get along the same way she and Wally do in the show, depending on how you look at it. As always reviews of all variety are much appreciated. Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. Of Redheads and Cinnabons

**A/N: Sorry it has been a minute since I have updated. I meant to last week actually, but with finals and everything else going on, I didn't have time. Now that I am back though, I wanted to let everyone know that I went back and changed some things around throughout this story because it wasn't adding up with the latest chapters I have been writing down on paper (I have up until chapter 10 written BTW, they just need to be typed. I actually have my lovely beta Bramblerose4, Tina, working on editing as we speak). Nothing major with the changes, just grammar and there is more detail added in some parts, but you don't have to go back and re read from chapter 1 till now if you don't want to.**

Chapter 6: Of Redheads and Cinnabons

When the team arrived back at the mountain they all went to the medical bay to get patched up. Because the League hadn't returned yet, those who were least injured, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad, went back to their rooms to relax and get some rest. Kid Flash and Robin, though not majorly injured, stayed behind to help Supergirl and Artemis.

Robin helped Supergirl over to one of the many medical tables that littered the Med Bay, while Kid Flash did the same for Artemis.

"Rob, I'm fine," Supergirl sighed. "A couple scrapes and bruises that's all. I just need to go back to my room, take some painkillers and I'll be straight."

Robin looked at her impassively for a moment before turning to get some supplies from the medical cabinet, followed by Kid Flash.

"Rob?"

He continued to rummage through the supplies until he found what he needed and returned to Supergirl's side. He began to tend to the wound on her arm, where Joker cut her, causing her to wince slightly.

"KF, you know I'm fine, right?" Supergirl gasped when Robin added antiseptic and began to tightly wrap gauze around her arm.

The speedster opened his mouth to say something, but closed it upon receiving a nasty glare from his boyfriend. He sent a glance towards Supergirl that wasn't hostile like the look he received from his boyfriend, but showed a lot of, what Supergirl deciphered, as pity and, caused the Girl of Steel to flinch before he returned his attention to a smugly smirking Artemis.

"Oh, come on, Boy Wonder. Don't you think you're overreacting over nothing?"

Robin gave an uncharacteristically cold glare at the dirty blond before returning to his work on her arm, causing her to wince again at the pressure given to, yet another, bandage being applied to her leg. "I'm done."

"You're really not going to say anything else?" Supergirl exclaimed to Robin's retreating back. "Robin!"

He sent a look to Kid Flash, who nodded before walking out.

The remaining three sat in silence until Kid Flash finished patching Artemis up. "You're good, Artie."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go change and take a nap. I'm exhausted." Artemis winked at Kid Flash and with a final smirk in Supergirl's direction she walked out, leaving the two Metas alone.

"What was his problem, KF? What did I do to piss him off so bad?" Supergirl asked after a few more moments of contemplative silence.

"Do you really not know?" The redhead walked over to lean against the table Supergirl was sitting on. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that you can't figure it out, or that I did before you."

The dirty blond looked up at her friend, waiting for him to elaborate.

Kid Flash looked away with a sigh. "Jason."

Supergirl's eyes grew hard as she glared at the speedster at the mention of his name, it was the same expression all the Bats did when he was brought up by name. It was not a memory anyone liked to revisit.

"You know what happened to him, why it happened to him, but you almost ended up just like him, though for a different reason. You could have been in his place. None of us were supposed to go anywhere by ourselves for that exact reason, yet you completely disregarded it. And for what? Because you couldn't be around Artemis for a little while longer? Dick is mad because you freaked him out. You need to go talk to him. Apologize."

"Wally- I didn't know. I didn't mean to freak him out or you for that matter." Halfway through the redhead's explanation Supergirl began to vibrate in place, biting her lip in shame.

Wally pulled her off the table and into a hug, matching her vibrations with his own. "I'm fine, but please go talk to him."

The two stood there for a while, more concerned about their raven than anything.

00000

Rose knocked three times on his door, biting her lip in anticipation. Her hair was damp from the shower she took to clean off the grim and smell of smoke; along with the hair dye she applied in order to be Supergirl. She knew Dick preferred her brown hair as appose to the dirty blond she used to play as Supergirl so a shower before coming to see him seemed like a good idea.

"I don't really want to talk right now, Walls." A muffled voice called from the other side of the door.

"A-actually it's me. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." She stuttered, unsure as to if he was going to let her in or not, depending on how mad he was at her.

It was silent and for a moment the brunette thought he wouldn't let her in. Then the door swished open and Robin was standing before her in his casual clothes and designer shades. He didn't say a word as he simply turned and headed back into his room; the door left open for her to follow through.

Supergirl took a deep breath before entering the room, the door closing shut behind her once she was inside.

The two stood in silence, neither wanting to speak first. Supergirl removed her sunglasses before she found the words she wanted to say.

"Thanks," was the first thought she had. "For patching me up. I needed it more than I thought."

Robin removed his sunglasses, nodding a simple reply.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Rose was desperate now, her voice rising in order to show just how desperate. "Yell at me. Scream at me. Hit me if it makes you feel better. Just do something."

Dick flinched at her words, a pained expression growing on his face, but he still said nothing.

Rose took a step forward, but not enough to invade the raven's personal space. Past experience told her that wasn't a good idea when he was like this.

"D, you know how much it bothers me when you don't talk to me. It does neither of us any good and we promised to always tell each other everything." Rose sighed when Dick still didn't meet her gaze. "I'm sorry."

Dick froze for a moment. Rose was unsure of how he was feeling. She didn't move as she waited for him to scream at her. What he did, though, was unexpected.

"Why did you go alone?" A sob escaped his throat, causing him to choke at the end. "You should have called one of us to go with you. When M'gann said it was Joker– I was so scared, Rose."

His tears combined with his words causing an unrelenting surge of guilt to consume her; breaking her. She never wanted to scare Dick. She knew she scared both him and Wally, with what they went through with Jason… and she knew how he felt because she was right there with him when Bruce told them. She remembered the pain she and Dick felt when they heard about the second Robin; she never wanted to be the cause of that much pain for anyone, especially not her boys. Not Dick.

It broke her heart to see him like this and to know that it's her fault makes it a million times more painful.

Knowing that she's the cause for his pain, Rose couldn't take that extra step to comfort her friend the way she knew he needed.

"Richard, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence as a sob broke past her lips and burning tears blurred her vision as they rolled down her cheeks.

At the sound of her voice Dick looked up at his friend and her image broke his heart. He didn't mean to make her feel bad to the point of tears. He knew she got emotional at times; especially when other people cried around her. Her empathy towards others was so strong. Her uncontrollable urge to keep people happy made it worse on her when they were sad and in pain. He knew all of this, but he was just so scared to lose her, too caught up in showing her how he felt, he didn't think about what his actions might cause for her.

He pulled her into a tight hug, which caused the dam within to break, and she began to let out heart wrenching sobs into his shoulder. She was crying to the point of shaking; violent, vibrating.

Dick moved her to the bed to lie down. She curled up into his chest and continued to cry. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Richard, I didn't mean-"

"Shh, it's okay." He stopped her because he knew how bad she felt. She only ever called him by his full name when she was upset. "I forgive you, Angel."

Rose buried her face deeper into his chest and continued to cry, though for a different reason this time and Dick continued to comfort her both physically and verbally.

After a while, Rose's tears began to subside and the two fall into a comfortable silence.

"Can you promise me something?" Dick asked, breaking the silence.

Rose lifted her head from its position on his chest to look at him through red rimmed baby blues. "Anything."

"Have one of us there with you next time. Me or Wally. Or anyone on the tea as back-up."

Rose stared at him with a thoughtful expression before she replied. "D, you know things happen. What if I have to go undercover or on a solo mission? I can't risk the mission for anything. You know that, even if it means giving my life."

Hurt and anger flashed through Dick's cerulean orbs when he replied, squeezing her tighter to his chest. "I just don't want to lose you." He whispered his voice heartbroken again and it made Rose want to do everything in her power to get back the Dick Grayson she has known for years.

"I promise never to scare you like that again or unnecessarily risk my life. I won't needlessly go off on my own, and if you want, I'll make sure you or Wally are the first ones I call for back-up."

Almost as if he heard his name, the redhead walks through the door. "We better be. How would we possibly survive without you?"

Using some of the skills Dick taught him a while back, the speedster tapped into Rose's comm. link in order to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Wally lie behind Rose, wrapping his arms around her waist. It felt right. All three of them. Together. Having countless sleepovers with them falling asleep might have something to do with it, but the three of them like this…it felt natural. Like it should always be that way. Though each of them wanted more; though they thought it was different with each person.

Dick stroked Rose's sides while Wally vibrated lightly from behind her, burying his face into her long, deliciously soft chocolate brown curls. Having washed out the hair dye brought out the natural scent of vanilla and cinnamon both boys adored.

Rose let out a mix between a peaceful sigh and a pleasured moan. She was a physical person and being a very physical person meant she will take any form of physical contact she could get, so she didn't really notice when the boys' ministrations became a bit more suggestive.

Their actions are so lulling and peaceful; Rose became more and more relaxed. Her eyes close and she just absorbed the feelings and sensations happening to her physical being, putting her in a trance like state.

Dick and Wally exchanged glances, coming to a silent agreement. As Dick's hands move from Rose's thigh, up to her hip and squeeze lightly, inducing another moan from the brunette, Wally's slipped under her shirt to rub feather light circles over her stomach; each stroke eliciting more and more moans from the girl's throat.

Slowly, each of the boys' hands move closer and closer to their intended targets. Wally's moved higher up, past her ribcage towards her chest; while Dick's moved lower, closer to Rose's center.

"Supergirl, Robin, Kid Flash, we're going to head out to Cinnabon in ten minutes and we really want you guys to come if you're up for it." M'gann's voice suddenly appears in their heads.

The female Kryptonian began to stir and Dick and Wally's hands immediately move back to their original positions on the girl's body.

"Okay," Wally answered through the link.

"We'll be there," Dick finished as he and Wally continued to stare at the awakening sixteen year old.

'So close.' They think simultaneously.

00000

"These are delicious." M'gann praised as she took another bite of her Cinnabon.

"And you can make these?" Conner asked as he looks at his Cinnabon in awe.

"Mine don't taste exactly the same as these, but yeah. Pretty much. My grams showed me how to make them recently and my dad made me swear not to tell anyone, but my grams insisted more people know. Grandpa said she should open her own store, and he and my dad fought over the whole thing." Rose confirmed, before taking another bite of her own sticky treat.

The team went to a Cinnabon in Metropolis, well-known for adding ample cinnamon and icing than most other locations. Rose, Dick, and Wally had all been there numerous times in the past, so when the team asked which one they should go to, they recommended that one.

"Best dessert ever if you ask me." Wally praised with his mouth full.

"Do you know how many times you have said that when it comes to food?" Dick asked from the redhead's left.

"I don't really think anyone could take a recommendation from him when it comes to food." A voice adds from behind the group. They all turn around in surprise, Artemis rolling her eyes and Rose smiled widely, at the newcomer standing directly behind Wally and Dick. "With all the things we've ever seen him consume, together, angel."

"Hey, Red," Rose exclaimed with a wave at the, normally red and black clad, archer.

The male archer pulled out the seat next to her and snagged her shake, taking a long drink.

"Because we need another hero with red in their outfit sitting at this table," Artemis exclaimed with an exasperated flail of her arms.

"Don't hate because you're not a part of the 'red' club." Roy snorted back at his fellow archer.

A chorus of laughter and giggles spread around the table and the blond glared at the elder redhead, taking another bite of her own Cinnabon.

"I feel kinda bad Kaldur couldn't be here with the gang all here." Rose announced, taking her smoothie back from Roy and taking a sip.

"We should bring him a Cinnabon when he comes back." M'gann suggested.

"I'll go get it." Roy offered, getting up from his seat. "I wanted to grab one of my own anyway."

"I'll go with you." Rose said after wiping her mouth with a napkin she got up to follow him.

"You don't have to go with me, angel. I'll be right back." He told the Kryptonian girl flashing her a light smile.

The brunette merely shook her head at his reply, picking up her now empty smoothie cup. "I could use a refill anyway." She shook the cup, the straw hitting the insides, emphasizing her point. "You're buying."

The redhead chuckled, taking the item from girl and started back towards the shop's entrance, but paused when he heard the brunette speak again.

"M'gann, do you want me to get you another one too?" Rose asked when she noticed the Martian's cup was empty as well.

"No, I'm good. Could you actually throw it away for me?"

Rose took the cup from the table in front of the Martian without hesitation. "Yeah."

When she turned around to throw the cup away, Roy was there to take it away from her, much like her own, and was about to toss it in the trash bin near the group's table before Rose called out.

"That's plastic, Red."

He turned to find the brunette with her arms crossed loosely at her chest, her posture radiating annoyance. Roy also assumed she was glaring because the skin beneath her shades was pulled up tightly.

Without taking his eyes off her, he walked over to the designated recycling bins between the Cinnabon and Yogly Mogly, dropping the cup in the plastic bin with a small snort.

Rose visibly relaxed and turned to the rest of the group with a satisfied grin. "Does anyone want anything?"

Conner and M'gann shook their heads; Artemis took another bite of the second Cinnabon she had yet to finish, giving her obvious answer. Dick also declined and Wally opened his mouth like he wanted to add something but closed it when, what Rose assumed happened, Dick kicked him under the table.

With that, the archer and Kryptonian walked back through the shop's entrance. Roy opened the door and stepped aside for Rose to go through first. She gave him a quizzical look, which the redhead ignored, and gestured for the brunette to go ahead. Rose shrugged and stepped back into the shop, immediately getting back in line, with Roy right at her heel.

None of the team missed the small gesture between the archer and their teammate. Though most thought nothing of it and chose to ignore it, two pairs of emerald green and deep ocean blue eyes narrowed.

"Since when were you such a gentleman?" Rose asked as she and Roy stepped forward as the line drew closer to the register. "Dinah finally whipping you into shape?"

"Rose, you know I'm always on my best behavior around company." The sarcasm in his voice was unavoidable and caused the Girl of Steel to bark out a laugh.

"That's funny, 'cause I remember when you were fourteen-fifteen, you thought it would be fun to sabotage a charity dinner Ollie threw by making all the dishes a little past well done."

"Yeah, that was pretty fun. The sprinklers went off and all the women looked like freak show clowns." Roy laughed at the memory of Dinah's face.

"Funny?" Rose asked incredulously. "I flew all the way back to Gotham and hid in the B- Bruce's 'special car' 'cause I was so scared he was gonna skin one of us alive." She almost slipped, remembering she couldn't say Batmobile in civvies.

"Oh, he'd never hurt his precious 'angel'. You and Dick mean the world to him. I'm still kinda surprised he let Wally date him."

It was like they knew whenever someone said their names because the couple chose that exact moment to enter the shop.

"What brings you two in?" Roy asked when the two joined them in line.

"Walls wanted another Cinnabon and I wanted a drink. Last minute, sorry." Dick replied with a calm smile.

"I also thought it was kind of random for us to see you here," Wally turned to the older redhead. "Not that it's not okay or anyone of my business, just curiosity."

"Yeah, what are you doing in Metropolis Red? I'm sure they have some pretty decent Cinnabons in Star City, or even San Francisco seeing as it is closer to Star City than Metropolis by far. West coast just not up to par, huh?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest in a casual gesture that said, 'please, enlighten me'. The three teammates looked on at their former teammate curious as to what his answer might be.

The eldest of the four chuckled at the brunette's snarky comment. "Well, if you must know,"

"We must." Rose interjected.

The older redhead smirked at her before continuing. "I was visiting a friend of mine who lives here, for a few days. A cop friend who had Intel on a case I'm working. I was heading back to Star City. He said I should check this place out before I left because they have some of the best Cinnabons in the country so I decided to take him up on it."

"That makes sense and your friend is so right." Wally nodded. "Once you have a Cinnabon from here you won't want it from anywhere else."

"He'd love to hear that someone agrees with him so strong heartedly. Especially you, 'cause like I said earlier, I don't really think anyone could take a recommendation from him when it comes to food."

Rose tried to hold back her laughter, but failed and received a playful glare from the speedster in retaliation.

"What's the case about? Maybe I can help." Dick was in 'Robin mode' as Rose called it whenever he used his 'slightly deeper than normal' voice.

"Sorry D, working alone on this one, but I'll look up next time." Roy was polite about his rejection to the Boy Wonder's help, which was different for him, seeing as though when anyone else offers him help he got aggressive. Ever since that day he quit being Green Arrow's partner the only people who he has worked with has either been because they asked him to work with them or because they wouldn't take no for an answer, i.e. Dinah and Rose. It bugged Dick, Wally, and Oliver, but they all knew how…persuasive the two women could be when they wanted to be.

"Do I know this 'guy'? You said he's a cop, right? Maybe I know him, seeing as though my dad and I check up on the MPD periodically. Me more than him, but that's not the point." Rose insisted he answer her question, failing to keep the bite out of her tone.

"Joe Anderson and he's just a friend, angel. Don't think I didn't catch the jealous edge to your voice." Roy smirked as he took a step forward in the line.

Dick and Wally looked bewildered by Roy's assessment of the situation. Surely Rose couldn't be jealous of Roy over a guy she may have never met. Unless Roy's not the one she's jealous of. They pray it's the former and not the latter.

"Jealous of Joe?" The brunette barked out a laugh. "Red, what do I have to be jealous of?"

The smirk on Roy's face progressed to a shit eating level which would have made Rose nervous, if she wasn't so confused by its purpose.

Roy leaned down so his lips were level with Rose's ear. Moving the hair covering her ear behind it, he whispered in a tone that sent shivers down Rose's spine. "I never said you were jealous of him."

Baby blue eyes widened behind dark tinted shades at the realization; Roy was right. He had never said who she was jealous of, simply that she was jealous. She was frozen in place by her little slip of the tongue. Roy smirked when he felt her stiffen before chuckling softly, the action causing her to shiver as his breath lightly ghosted over the skin just beneath her neck.

"I always knew you were the jealous type."

"Next!" The cashier called before Rose could say another word, not like she could even if she wanted to, speechless by her blunder and whatnot.

Roy pulled away as Rose stepped up to the cashier, the two unaware of the two fuming boys behind them.

It took Rose a second to find her voice, and when she finally did it was barely a whisper.

"I didn't catch a word of that." The blond behind the counter rolled her eyes. "Could you speak up?"

Roy snorted at Rose's sudden shyness and stepped up to the counter, removing his shades as he went. "Sorry about my friend, she's a bit off right now." He gave a small smile and the blond immediately lost her attitude. "Can I get three large Cinnabons, a strawberry splash, and a strawberry banana smoothie? Both medium, please."

He emphasized the 'e' in please and gave the girl a panty dropping smile that made the girl blush, biting her lip to suppress a giggle. That seemed to bring Rose out of her stupor because she began to give the blond (her nametag read Annie) a death glare, which she didn't notice with being so caught up in Roy.

"Sure thing. That'll be $15.87." Annie said with lustful hazel eyes.

Roy took out his wallet and pulled out a twenty, winking when she took it. "Keep the change."

The blond's expression brightened dramatically and she went back to personally complete his order.

"I'm not trying to be all stereotypical," Rose ground out, glaring at Annie's back. "But that girl, paired with Artemis, is starting to make me believe that all blondes are bitches." **(A/N: No offense to all the blondes reading this.)**

"I'm pretty sure that if you weren't wearing that necklace, she would have to hole in the back of her skull right about now." Roy gestured to the blue Kryptonite at the end of the chain around her neck.

Rose grew a faint pink glow to her cheeks at the smirk–it had lowered to a smile–on his face.

Dick and Wally continued to assess the scene before them without doing much more than glaring, because how would it look if they did or said what they were thinking? So they both simply chose to observe for now, though both were beginning to lose their patience.

Annie returned with their order, her shirt miraculously showing a lot more cleavage than before, and handed Roy a stack of napkins with her phone number written in eyeliner on the top one.

Dick took his drink while Wally grabbed his and Kaldur's Cinnabons. The two walked back out the store without another word or glance at either Rose or Roy.

"They sure were in a hurry." Roy commented as he watched the door close after his two friends. He returned his gaze to the Kryptonian when he felt her grab the napkin from him and ball it up, throwing it into the trash like a snot-rag.

"And what if I plan on calling her?" Roy asked with false skepticism.

The brunette turned back to face him with a look of relief.

"You live on the other side of the country and were planning on heading back around now. She lives here and you two would not likely meet again because you would have most likely lost that skank's number either between here or on the zeta back or somewhere in your apartment, because I know how you keep that place. You know I do because I have helped you clean it before. I'm doing you a favor."

"I could have been about to put it in my phone. I have before." Roy replied with more than a touch of snark.

Rose scuffed. "Too late now. And don't you prefer dick over cunt anyway?"

"I do like Richard. And for your information I happen to like both the male and female anatomy. The cute ones anyway."

"Whatever, Red."

Roy placed his glasses back over his eyes with a snort. "See ya around Ro, and call me more. I'd love to finish this conversation sometime. Obviously we need to dig further into my sexuality." Before Rose could comment, he kissed her cheek and was gone.

Rose rolled her eyes at the gesture. He was always doing random shit like that when they were together. She put her hand up to her cheek, wondering why she felt a little upset they only got to spend so little time together.

Roy was right. They needed to hang out more. She doesn't get to see him as much as they used to with the whole solo vigilante thing. She'll have to put that one on her to do list. Right below family night.

Maybe she should switch those two, because seeing Roy sounded way more likely than getting her parents to sit down long enough to have a civil conversation, let alone the three of them spending an entire evening together.

She really wished her life could be more organized and just the slightest bit easier.

**A/N: If you noticed, throughout this chapter that I kept writing Supergirl and Rose instead of just one, it was because in my head I have her as Supergirl while in the mask or shades, and as Rose when she isn't in either, if that makes any sense.**

**THIS NEXT PART IS FOR THE MONEY DOESN'T BUY DIGNIGY FANS.**

**I have recently been informed that I cannot do a chapter with solely author's note, so I took down the last 2 chapters and added them down below. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**CHAPTER 3 AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it has been a while since I have updated for this story, but that is because I have been in and out of plot bunnies to continue it. A part of me wants to continue on the thought that originally got me wanting to continue this story, but another thought is keeping me on the fence. So… I need you guy's help. I am going to let you decide how the rest of the story goes, because if I think about it anymore I just might drop the story for good and I know that would crush those who have gotten attached to the story.**

**Here's how this is gonna go, you can choose one of the following story plots and leave a comment below or PM me on either archive or on whichever you choose. If anyone has any other ideas as to what they want to see, feel free to share. Thanks guys.**

**Version 1:**Simply the original story. How I planned to originally write it and I can't give you any details because it would ruin the story for you.

**Version 2:**Instead of Wally being a prince or monarch, he is a pirate who stumbles across a gypsy named Richard while in some foreign land. The same things that occur in the original story happen, except with a pirate's twist. **(BTW: Roy and Dick don't have to be together unless that is something you as an audience want, which I would later set up some kind of voting.)**

**Version 3:**Wally is the king and not a prince and Kaldur and Conner are merely friends of his, but they are kings of their own lands. The original first two chapters happen differently, but they happen all the same. The only difference between this version and version 1 is that Wally's restrictions are taken off because he is king and not prince.

**Version 4:**Make your own plot. (Tell me what you want to see and if you choose one of the others and want to give me ideas on what you want to see, that's fine too. Just let me know that's what you are doing.)

**(BTW: IF YOU CHOOSE A VERSION THAT IS NOT THE FIRST, I WILL REWRITE THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS TO AVOID CONFUSION.)**

**If you have any thoughts on pairings you want to see here and there, let me know as well because I really want you guys' input.**

**Like I said before, leave your ideas in the comments section or PM me. If you have any questions, same thing. Looking forward to seeing your ideas.**

**I meant to say this before, I will tell you what I am going to do with the story on JUNE 19.**

**CHAPTER 4 AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**A/N: In order to make the voting process go smoother, I have put a poll up on my page. Even if you have already put your input in on what you what to see, go ahead and vote because I am most likely going to go off the results of the poll.**

**REMINDER: VOTING ENDS ON JUNE 19. I decided to change the time because I just put up the poll today.**

**Thanks again guys!**


	7. Compound Complex

**A/N: I am officially off hiatus. Which also means that I am back to taking requests! This is the first in a series of updates that I am doing. I am working on another installment of Ours and Money Doesn't Buy Dignity. No I didn't forget about all of you who follow it. I will only be a little bit longer, but it **_**is**_** coming I promise. Also I am dabbling in another story in a different fandom from the DCU. Maybe some of you know the TV show Supernatural? I have been reading a lot of Supernatural fan fics lately and I decided to take a shot at it myself, so we'll so see how that one works out. Last thing before moving on to the latest chapter of Together, I have an odd fixation with the name Rose. It isn't my name, but it is such a beautiful name. For those of you who are confused as to why I put that last bit in there, you will find out the reason in the future. Until then…**

Chapter 7: Compound Complex

With a sigh, Rose put her sunglasses back over her eyes and walked out only to find M'gann and Conner still at the table.

"Where'd the others go?" Supergirl asked in confusion when the Martian and male Kryptonian looked up.

"Robin wanted to check out some stores in the plaza down the street, but thought he should put Kaldur's Cinnabon back at the cave first," M'gann answered.

"Wally wanted to go with him and Artemis got dragged along," Conner added. "They said they'd meet us in twenty minutes at the fountain in the middle of the plaza, and that you knew where that was."

Supergirl nodded, processing the information. The boys did want to check out the new videogame store the last time they were in town, but duty called, and Rose promised she'd take them next time they were there. And taking the treat back to the mountain made sense. They might be out for a while and it could either get lost, stolen, or eaten. But why take Artemis with them? That's the part not making a lick of sense to Rose. Not unless–

Rose's eyes widened behind her shades, she realized what was most likely going on. She wasn't as oblivious as most assumed. She could put two and two together.

Anger filled her as she began to vibrate slightly in place. This drew the attention of her two super powered teammates. M'gann came over and put a hand on Supergirl's shoulder while Conner made sure no one was paying them any attention.

**"****Supergirl, are you okay?"** The redhead asked telepathically.

Supergirl took a deep breath to clear her head and the vibrations slowly decreased until they came to a complete stop.

**"****I'm fine."** She lied. **"I just had a bit of an unpleasant thought is all. No biggie."**

Well it was half a lie.

"I'm fine." She repeated aloud for Conner to hear as well. The raven narrowed his eyes slightly, not quite believing the brunette was telling them everything, but settled for that answer for the time being when she spoke again. "I actually shouldn't have been able to do that with this on." She gestured to her necklace.

"Maybe it's a part of your growing powers or your human side is interfering." M'gann supplied.

The Girl and Boy of Steel shared a glance before Supergirl looked back down at her necklace, her handing reaching at it.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Robin readjusted his green hoodie as he stepped out of the Zeta Tube with Wally and Artemis in tow.

The boys really need to get away from Supergirl and Roy. Seeing them together, flirting, -though Rose would deny it as that- made their blood boil, though neither boy did or said anything about it.

How would it look for them to come up and say what was going through their minds at that moment, especially since they were nothing but insults and threats of violence towards the elder redhead if he didn't leave the brunette alone. Rose may be extremely oblivious at times, but she could spot jealousy on anyone. One of her both annoying and helpful perks is being able to read people; lies being her specialty.

Roy was no idiot either. Like the brunette, he had a track record with catching both the Boy Wonder and the speedster (Wally more often than Dick) in lies, and both came off a bit possessive. Well if you think about how stingy Wally is when it comes to food or how annoyed Dick gets when anyone touches his things, 'a bit' seems to be too small an observation.

Once the boys came out of the shop, Robin got an idea and came up with the perfect cover for it. Supergirl had promised to take them to this new video game store a couple blocks from where they were and suggested the team check it out since they were so close to it, but said that it would be best to take Kaldur's treat at the mountain first, so it didn't spoil.

Artemis was able to read the tense body language the boys had and immediately knew what it meant they wanted. Needed. She didn't know why they felt the way they did, but seeing as though they didn't emerge with a certain Super-bitch or Red Asshole it wasn't a very challenging equation to solve.

The knowledge caused the blonde to smirk and come up with a clever excuse of needing a bigger jacket to accommodate with the chilly November weather.

M'gann and Conner, oblivious as ever bless their hearts, didn't suspect a thing and agreed to wait for Supergirl and meet the three sidekicks at the fountain in the square.

They took off pretty quick after that, not really wanting to get stopped by Supergirl. They didn't have much time, any extra minutes drawing more and more suspicion; yet another annoying, but useful trait about Supergirl, her observation skills.

Even with the minimum amount of time, the boys were able to achieve their goal; cherishing the blond as though she were the one they yearned for. Sure, it was rough and fast, feeling as though they were living out a shared fantasy, but limited time meant limit imagination and more haste.

Artemis didn't mind the mildly callous actions from the boys indicated they were upset with something the brunette did. She encouraged it, because it meant that their focus was on her and not Super-bitch. It meant they needed her and she definitely needed them. It meant she was theirs and they were hers in turn. That's all she really wanted.

Now the three were walking back to meet their friends with brand new states of mind. The Zeta Tube was only half a block from the plaza, so it didn't take as long to get there.

Once they arrived, M'gann seemed to be explaining to Supergirl how she figured out a new recipe for brownies with less char and more chocolate.

"So you found the problem and fixed it?" she asked from her position against the fountain taking another sip of her mostly empty smoothie as the three walked up to them.

"Don't walk away and use less oil." The normally green skinned girl beamed with a confident smile accompanying her many freckles nicely.

**"****Add a little pure vanilla to it. It brings out more****of the****flavor making it all the more delicious."** Supergirl said through a mind link that she set up between herself and the Martian.

M'gann eyes widened at the other girl's progress and development in the use of such a complex task for people who were not born with the ability.

**"****I've been practicing."** She winked and the redheaded Martian hugged her tightly.

**"****You've been getting better every day."**

**"****Though I can only do it between one or two people. If I try more than that I start to get a migraine."**

The other four teens looked at the two girls hugging, in confusion.

"Any idea what they're saying?" Conner asked in general for anyone to answer.

"Nope."

"No idea."

"Not a clue."

With an eye roll, Conner turned away from his 'sister'1 and girlfriend to look over the new arrivals.

Artemis had put on a different jacket. It was a dark green, leather jacket with many straps, buckles, and zippers for design. There were three zippers at the center that looked like they were connected to another layer and zipped up the outer one. The parts that looked like a separate jacket on the inside were black, which went perfect with the outer dark green layer. The thing that caught the Boy of Steel's attention wasn't the unique style of the jacket, but what was underneath it.

When Artemis left, she was wearing a thin, navy blue hoodie with a grey t-shirt. Now, it appeared as though the blond was wearing the red and white stripped t-shirt that Wally had on the previous day.

It was obviously too big under the jacket the blond wore; which was why it caught Conner's attention.

How did Artemis get that shirt? She would have had to have been in the speedster's room recently. But they hated each other so much their rooms aren't even in the same hall. They despised each other, don't they? It just didn't make sense.

"Artemis, where did you get that shirt?" Conner asked, deciding to voice his confusion, hoping to get some clarity on the situation.

Whatever conversation Supergirl and M'gann were having previously, came to an abrupt halt as they turned their attention on the archer as well.

"It looks a lot like the one Wally wore yesterday." He added, knitting his eyebrows together to further his confused visage.

The blonde seemed to blanch at the observation, not knowing what to say. The truth was out of the question.

"I-I… well I-"

"She forgot to pack an extra shirt for the weekend and Walls was kind enough to lend her one." Robin spoke up for the dumbstruck archer.

"Didn't want her smelling any worse than she already does," Wally added with a shrug. "Plus, I didn't wear the shirt for long yesterday, so she only has a limited amount of time to enjoy my wondrous scent until she can another one from a store around here."

Both Kryptonians narrowed their eyes, not completely believing the story, though Conner seemed to come to some kind of conclusion in his head and shrugged his shoulders, letting it go.

Rose, on the other hand, wasn't as convinced. "Why did you have to switch shirts anyways Barbie? And what are you supposed to be wearing tomorrow Kid Smarts?"

"Baywatch was drinking a soda back at the cave when Robin told him a joke that made him spit his drink all over my shirt. Hence the reason he was the one to provide me with another one." Was Artemis' clever reply; Supergirl merely narrowed her eyes further.

"The only reason I didn't give her a fresh shirt is because I didn't have any more and planned on wearing the ones I wore yesterday, though I guess I have to wear the one I have on now. Wouldn't be the first time I wore the same thing two days in a row. That one probably smells like Blonde Devil now anyways." The redhead grumbled the last part, gesturing absentmindedly, earning himself a punch in the arm from said Blonde Devil.

"Sounds logical enough to me," M'gann commented. "You and Robin wanted to go to a videogame store, right Wally?"

"Right you are, babe." Wally smirked at the Martian, causing Robin to smirk and roll his eyes and Super-girl and Artemis to glare at the speedster, unseen by the others.

"Lead the way Lover Boy." Robin grinned at the look on Wally's face. He had to read Romeo and Juliet for his freshman English class and didn't think he was that overdramatic of a lover, but defiantly as devoted to the ones he loved.**2**

"Super-girl is the one-"

"Walls, you and I both know that you came back here a few hours after we originally planned on going, a few weeks ago," Supergirl put her hand on her hip, cocking it to the side a bit.

"No, I didn't."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, giving the speedster her best 'really' face.

"Fine! I did, but only to take a quick peek."

"Dude!" Robin hit the speedster in the arm, whose other hand came up to rub his injured shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"It wasn't supposed to feel good." The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes.

"They were closed anyways." The redhead boy pouted.

"Serves you right. Karma's a bitch." Robin put his arm around his boyfriend's waist, feeling better knowing Wally didn't get a chance to actually see anything. Wally, in turn, draped his arm around, still a bit numb, over the ebony's shoulder.

"Can we go now?" Artemis sighed. Everyone turned in the direction of the game store.

* * *

"Hey Rob, how many videogames do you think we own together?" Supergirl asked from the opposite side of the shelf she and Robin were browsing.

"I don't know," he shrugged, putting down the newest COD game he and Rose waited hours in line a month ago for. "A hundred, two?"

"Together, the two of you own, like every videogame ever made." Wally appeared out of nowhere in a very Bat-way, which was unusual for the, normally obvious, speedster.

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating just a little bit, Walls?" Robin asked the speedster without sparring him a glance. "I didn't even get the first COD game till two years, but I had all the others before."

"Here we go again…" Supergirl rolled her eyes with a snort.

Every time the two talked about anything COD related, they always found themselves engaged in an argument. This time it seemed to be the difference between Black Ops 1 and 2. Robin preferred the original, but Wally liked the sequel. The first time they got in an argument was right after they played and Dick said it had been a waste of money. Took three hours for them to simmer down.

The Girl of Steel rolled her eyes at the memory and the boys antics. 'My boys,' she thought with a small smile subconsciously slipped onto her face.

The same smile that adored her face moments ago was replaced with a frown as Supergirl looked over at the Forever 21 across the way. Artemis went over to buy a new shirt to wear, so she could give Wally back his when they got back to the Cave. Conner and M'gann went with her to help her choose one. Well, M'gann did, Conner just followed his girlfriend with a shrug. She claimed she couldn't stand the stench of desperation and food on it, but the smirk she had on her face as she walked over to the store, rubbing the exposed fabric, told a different story.

It pissed Rose off that the blonde had gotten so close to her boys. They were used to quick to defend her when Conner called her out.

Maybe it was to cover their own tracks; maybe it was because they really did care for the blond archer. Rose really hoped it was the former because there was nothing she could do about the latter.

Rose couldn't stand the smug look on Artemis' face when the boys defended her. She, of course, knew it was a lie. It seemed so concrete to everyone else, but Rose knew her boys well enough to know when they were lying.

It's never something big, just little things that draw Rose's attention. Whenever Robin explained something he looked into the eyes of whoever he was talking to and stood completely still, unless demonstrating something. When he spoke today, his head was turned to the side, facing Conner or M'gann even though he was addressing the brunette. And Wally seemed too relaxed, which wasn't like him at all. It almost seemed as though they had come up with a contingency plan for if a certain question was asked.

It made Rose wonder how often they do this.

Looking up she saw the Martian/Kryptonian couple through the stores' windows, her eyes showing slight pity. They never knew what was really going on. Kaldur probably doesn't know either. They're all oblivious either because they haven't been around long enough or they don't know what signs to look for. Sometimes Rose wished she didn't either.

She could see her boys spending more and more time with the archer over the past few weeks, giving signs, sharing glances and lingering touches, but she never put any of it together until last night. Until the final piece of the puzzle was put into place. Their own taboo tryst.

Ever since yesterday, she hadn't at felt at ease with what she saw. But who would be in her situation? Too much at once.

Supergirl shook her head, not wanting to think about it anymore, but all of a sudden she began to feel dizzy. There's a sharp pain in her head. Like someone stuck a hundred nails through her skull all at one time. She stumbled a bit, taken by the sudden intense pain before everything went dark.

When she came back around, she is disoriented, looking up at bright florescent lights in a dull gray ceiling. Her head was throbbing, but she couldn't seem to remember why.

Faint, muffled voices appeared in her head and she couldn't tell if that's good or bad. She wanted to know what they were saying, but they were too distorted.

Suddenly, there was a red and yellow blur in her vision, blocking the bright light and she smiled in gratitude because the light was really hurting her eyes. An alluring scent of cinnamon and some other sweet substance seemed to help lift the fog, enough that she could hear the voices little clearer; turned out they weren't in her head.

"SG? SG?" One voice in particular stuck out to her but she couldn't place a name, though the voice was familiar.

Another blur – this one green and black – joined the yellow and red one, adding jasmine and lavender to the mix.

"Super-girl?" This blur had a voice as well, softer than the other. Together they made Rose feel safe. "Angel?"

The name uttered combined with his voice drew Rose completely out of the fog.

"Robin?" she groaned, placing her hand to her forehead. "What happened? Why am I on the floor?"

Robin and Wally let out two twin sighs of relief and helped the brunette sit up, slowly. "We were hoping you could tell us."

"I-" The Kryptonian shook her head, not knowing what to say. One second she is fine, looking through Mortal Kombat games; the next, she has this splitting headache, then… nothing.

"Walls go get her a bottle of water." Robin told his boyfriend, who immediately got up to complete the task assigned to him. "And you. Don't move." He turned to Rose, placing a firm hand on her shoulder when she attempted to get up.

"Bossy much." Super-girl grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You of all people have no room to talk."

Wally came back with the water, cap already removed from the bottle, before Super-girl could comment further. She took it with a small huff of thanks and took a small sip, knowing she didn't need all the attention she was receiving from her friends. Rose attempted to give the bottle to Robin, but the Boy Wonder gave her a look that caused her to let out an annoyed groan and down a quarter of the bottle.

"Happy now?" she snapped, hoping the boys would let it go, but knowing them it was unlikely.

The two boys exchanged glances, their faces firm, but their eyes mixed with hurt and confusion.

"Ro, we're only trying to help you."

"You are trying to make a big deal out of something miniscule. You know I don't like to be coddled and I already told you I'm fi-"

"Super-girl?!" A voice cried from somewhere behind Wally, effectively cutting the brunette off. Luckily for them, no one in the store was paying them close enough attention to put two and two together.

M'gann, Conner, and Artemis came through the game store door to find the Girl of Steel sitting on the floor with the aid of her two best friends.

M'gann and Conner looked worried, while Artemis glared at the scene before her. No one seemed to notice–all attention focused on the female Kryptonian–but Super-girl, who smirked internally.

"Are you okay?" M'gann asked, worry just as apparent in her voice as on her face.

Supergirl could see the confliction on Conner's face on whether he should say something or not. Rose smiled a private smile at the clone that seemed to calm him, if only a little.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," She attempted to stand again, but this time when she did, the dizzy spell came back with a vengeance; she would have fallen had it not been for Robin and Wally holding her up by her waist and arms. "Whoa."

"Fine, my ass," Robin growled as he and Wally continued to try and keep the brunette upright.

"Maybe we should just head back to the mountain." Conner suggested, visibly resisting the urge to take a step forward and aid his 'sister'.

"I want to get that game Artemis was telling us about first." M'gann exclaimed.

"You guys can do that and we'll just meet back up there." Robin suggested as he and Wally helped the previous Girl Wonder walk out the store.

"And you don't have to rush, we got her," Wally called out in afterthought as the door shut and the trio entered back out into the plaza.

Rose attempted to squirm out of the boys' hold on her, but her actions slowly came to a stop when she realized they weren't letting her go anytime soon. "Guys, I told you I'm fine."

"Last time you said that you almost passed out." Wally said tightly as the trio continued to walking through the plaza, back to the zeta tube.

The brunette sighed and in one fell swoop jerked both her arms out of their constricting holds. Before either boy had time to argue, Rose slipped either arm the boys were holding through their elbows, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"If you are gonna hold onto me, this is a less conspicuous way. You two looked like you were trying to kidnap me the other way." The Kryptonian sighed at the looks of confusion on Dick and Wally's faces and the tense muscles the boys portrayed. "I know how you guys like to touch me." She joked, attempting to lighten their moods, even if the statement wasn't completely accurate in her eyes.

The boys exchanged glances and smirked down at the brunette, who had gone back to looking around her surroundings while she still could; her previous statement holding more truth than she realized.

* * *

As the three walked through the Zeta Tube into Mount Justice, they were greeted with two of their mentors.

"Hey guys," Super-girl waved to her father and godfather as she, Robin and Wally walked up to them.

Superman narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight of his daughter being held so closely by her best friends, who were supposed to be in a relationship with each other. "Everything alright?" He asked as he walked towards the trio to inspect his daughter.

"Actually–"

"Everything's good, Dad." Super-girl smiled up and hugged her father. "I'm good."

The Man of Steel looked between the speedster and Boy Wonder, searching for more information.

Both looked like they were about to say more, they suddenly froze, which caused the Kryptonian to narrow his eyes further. He looked down at his daughter, who was looking back at her friends with a smile on her face that almost looked threatening. When Superman looked back up at the two boys, Wally shrugged his shoulders, while Robin walked over to his mentor.

"Mission debriefing in five minutes," Robin knew Batman was also going to want to discuss what was really going on with Super-girl. "Where is the rest of the team?" The older bat asked his protégé.

"Miss Martian, Artemis, and Super Boy should be on their way back now," Robin reported.

"Kaldur was summoned to Atlantis by Aquaman after we returned from our earlier mission." Super-girl added as she, Superman, and Wally walked over to the Bat. "Rob and I can give you a full report."

The Dark Knight nodded and waited for his either of his protégés to continue.

Robin reached into his utility belt, now wrapped around his waist, and pulled out the flash drive with the data he collected from the warehouse and inserted it into his wrist computer.

"We inspected the warehouse you sent us to," Robin stated, transferring into his professional Bat voice as he sorted through the data." Turns out Joker and Scarecrow were working together. They seem to have been working on their product there for weeks at the location, but they left it to burn via fiery explosion."

If Batman was bothered at all, he didn't show any signs of it. Super-girl blinked at the word choice, but showed no further signs either. She reached into her own utility belt, underneath her jacket, and pulled out the serum sample she was able to retrieve before the building blew.

"I was able to retrieve a sample before the building exploded." She handed Batman the vial. "Why would they spend week gathering supplies for this toxin just to watch it go up in flames?"

"Could it be an airborne chemical that was released in the explosion?" Robin asked out of pure curiosity.

"Not sure." Batman placed the vial in his own utility belt and headed towards the Zeta Tubes. "I will have to do an analysis on the contents back at the Batcave and take an atmospheric reading on the area where the warehouse was in order to determine whether or not anyone in the area is at risk."

Superman hugged his daughter again, longer this time. "Are you sure you're okay Rosalie?"

Rose smiled because her father didn't use her real name very often, so when he did she always felt special. She was his only child though, so she should feel special.

"Yeah, Dad," she gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but her father didn't seem to notice. "Don't worry about me so much."

"You're my daughter. It's my job to worry about you." The Man of Steel gave one final look to the girl before he squeezed her arm and walked over towards the Zeta Tubes, where Batman stood.

"The team has tomorrow to themselves. No training. No missions. Enjoy your Sunday." Batman announced before he stepped through the Zeta Tube. Rose could hear him murmur something under his breath, but the whirling and announcement of the Bat's departure made it unintelligible for her ears to catch.

Her father seemed to catch it though, because he froze for a moment before turning back to look at her. "Super-girl, you're gonna be staying in Gotham for the week and probably over the next weekend." He announced for the remaining sidekicks and was about to step through the Tube, right behind Batman, before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"All week?" Super-girl was right behind her father. "Not that I'm not okay with not having to go back and forth from Gotham Academy to the Daily Planet every day this week, but why?"

"I have another mission that I have to leave to go on tomorrow morning. The only reason I'm going to the Batcave is because I need to discuss some things with Batman before I go. The mission should take a week at the latest, and your mother is swamped at the Planet with the League's last mission."

Super-girl stared up at her father, blue eyes behind her shades glistening with unshed tears, but that was the only sign of her sorrow, and no one could see.

By this time, the rest of the team had arrived and were standing back with Robin and Wally, watching the exchange between father and daughter.

"I'm sorry angel, you understand when duty calls, but we'll do something when I come back, okay?"

It took Super-girl a second before she smiled and nodded her acceptance. "Yeah, Dad, I understand. The world, no universe, needs you quite a bit more than I do. I completely understand." No one missed the slight shake in her heavily sarcastic voice. Whether it be from anger or sorrow, or something in between; Superman leaned down to hug his daughter, but she didn't return it.

After a few moments, the Man of Steel pulled away and the Girl of Steel took a step back.

"I should go. You know how Batman gets when people make him wait." He snorted lightly. Super-girl just nodded.

The Kryptonian looked at his daughter with pitiful eyes before turning and leaving without another word.

The whole room was silent and tense after the mentors were gone, no one wanting to say anything or at all knowing how to start.

The same one to normally break the silence was the first to speak yet again after a few minutes of continuous uncomfortable silence. "Are you alright Super-girl?"

The previous Girl Wonder didn't respond, or even acknowledge the fact that she had been spoken to or maybe have even noticed, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, at which point she turned to face the team with a smile so fake not even the Martian or male Kryptonian couldn't see through it.

"Yeah, umm…" She blinked back a few tears. "M'gann how about Artemis show you and Conner that new game you guys just got. I…" Not trusting her voice any longer, she cut herself off, shaking her head and walked past the team and straight to her room.

"She isn't normally this emotional. About anything." Conner stated, feeling bad for his 'sister'.

"PSD?" Artemis suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

Robin and Wally looked between each other, the two having a silent conversation.

"What's PSD?" Conner asked, clueless as ever.

"Artie, you can take that one seeing as though you were the one to bring it up." Wally said as he picked up Robin and sped out of the room before the blond could respond.

Artemis turned around and was greeted with two curious faces. "Nothing that pertains to you." The blonde sighed and picked up the bag of games the trio bought from the game store. "So, Mario Kart anyone?"

* * *

When Super-girl arrived at her room, she could no longer hold back her tears. She ripped her sunglasses off her face in an agitated move and threw them somewhere in her room. She didn't care where they ended up.

Her tears continued to fall down no matter how many times she wiped her eyes. And the thing about it was, they weren't tears of sadness. They were sprawled from hurt. Aggravation. Betrayal.

Every day, Rose went to Gotham Academy, then straight to the Daily Planet with her parents, then to Mount Justice.

Even if she was only at the Planet for a few minutes or a few hours, she only went to see her parents for the day.

Because her parents were major news, they didn't get the chance to spend very much time together, so when Rose was in Gotham for school during the week, she visited them at least once a day and spent the entirety of the weekend with them. But her father was taking that away from her.

They always found a way to see each other, no matter what, and now her mom won't even see her. It wasn't like she was going away too, but they didn't want her in Metropolis at all.

Her mom was going to be there, but she wouldn't see her own daughter. She didn't see her very often as it was, but not at all for a week at the latest?

Rose was about to fall to her knees–her hurt and sorrow adding extra weight that her legs couldn't support–when two strong arms caught her just before her knees hit the carpet, hovering mere inches above the ground. She was slowly lowered till she was touching the ground, and could feel a pair of knees caging her own, keeping her in place.

Her eyes were closed as more silent tears continued to stream down her face, not even looking up when she felt two hands cup her cheeks. "I'm like the most over dramatic person ever, right?" She tried to laugh, but it came out more like a pitiful sob. "Crying over not getting my way. I'm like some spoiled princess."

Neither boy said a word as the girl between them continued to cry. The arms wrapped around her drew tighter and a forehead against her own.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours to Rose, but could have been easily been a few minutes. Comfortable silence, that only interrupted by small sobs and sniffles from the brunette, but even those died down after a while.

When Rosalie finally opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of an unmasked, closed eyed Dick Grayson; when the Boy Wonder felt her gaze upon his face, he too, opened his deep blue eyes to stare into her red rimmed baby blues.

She thanked him with said eyes and wrapped her arms around Wally's, the best she could in that position, to silently thank him as well. She could feel his smile on the back of her neck when he exhaled, causing the hairs there to brush said neck and in turn causing Rose to giggle; Dick smiled at the sound and looked at Wally. The redhead nodded and that exchange was the only warning Rose got before she was attacked with tickles.

The boys knew how sensitive their friend was; it was one of the reasons why she always came back from missions or patrol with more cuts and bruises than even Batman sometimes. That weakness made her hypersensitive to touch, so Rose was very ticklish, and everyone close to her knew it and used it to their advantage every now and then.

Rose fell on her back, laughing and trying to push and defend herself from invading hands. She tried to squirm away, but was boxed in on both sides by the owners of said invading hands. "OK! OK!" she cried, barely getting her words out from between each shriek or gasp. "I give up. I SURRENDER!"

At the words, both sets of hands withdrew from the Girl of Steel's body and she gasped in lungful breaths of air. There were tears streaming down her cheeks, but for a different reason from before.

"There she is," Wally smiled. "The Girl of Giggles, it's nice to see you again."

Rose snorted her amusement as she continued to smile and roll her eyes at the redhead's statement. "You guys always know to make me laugh." She sighed once her breathing became normal.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Dick smiled as he and Wally stood with synchronized grace, pulling the brunette up once they were firmly standing.

And she didn't really even deserve the treatment she was receiving so much because of how she treated them earlier. She knew they were only trying to help, yet she lashed out at them. Most friends would give each other hell for something like that, but they haven't even brought it up. After what the team just saw between her and her father, it made sense why. She wanted to bring it up now–it was an opportune moment–but she was selfish and couldn't bring herself to ruin the setting they had set up.

"Really," Rose looked between emerald green and deep marine blue and leaned up to hug both, wrapping her arms around their necks. "Thank you. Sometimes wonder how I would get by without you." She squeezed them tighter as if they would evaporate into thin air if she let them go before whispering in their ears. "I don't ever want to find out."

She didn't know where the sudden need to confess something so sensitive, but it felt good to get off her chest. And if they were curious as to where an expressive gesture of that nature came from, she could pass it off as another estrogen filled moment.

Though neither boy commented, simply putting a single arm around her and each other, hugging with the same amount affection as if telling her you won't; the three sighed in unison.

Rose was the first pull away, and the boys, reluctantly, let her go. The places on their bodies where the brunette was held so close still burned from her normally, slightly elevated body temperature pressing into their own. They pressed together subtlety to try and preserve that feeling for as long as they could.

Rose turned around, rubbing the palms of her hands together to keep the boys' feeling on her hands for as long as she could. To others it looked like she was warming her hands, making it look less conspicuous.

"We should head back to the rest of the team." She added when she spotted her glasses. "They're probably wondering where we are." She went to the opposite side of her bed from the door and bent over to retrieve her them and put them back over her eyes. When she turned around, she caught the boys staring at her with a faraway look in their eyes.

Dick's cheeks were a light shade of pink, but he was still wearing his hoodie, so Rose figured he was hot. Even then, the room was dark due to her never turning the light on and she couldn't really see him very well.

Wally's heart spend up and it looked almost like he had stopped breathing for a second, but they did that sometimes, so Rose shook her head with a smile on her face and walked right past the two.

"Sometime today, guys." She called from the hallway as she began to walk towards the common area, where the rest of the team presumably was.

"Race ya."

"You are so on."

Rose laughed as both sped past her. She would never get tired of their childish ways.

**A/N: ****1 ****The reason I put sister in quotation marks is because I'm still not sure how I want to set up my character's relationship with Conner. The most logical relationship is the brother/sister kind, but Conner is called Clark's brother in the DCU, but making him her uncle just doesn't work very well, so I was stumped. From here on out, you will most likely see 'sister' or 'brother' instead of sister or brother whenever I refer to Rosalie and Conner's relationship. Just wanted to make that clear for future clarification. ****2 ****I read Romeo and Juliet last year, my freshman year, and couldn't stop myself from throwing in the reference. You can decide whether or not it fits into the situation.**


	8. Love Hurts

Chapter 8: Love Hurts

Last night's movie theme for the team was apparently comedy, or so Rose was told by Wally. That night, she proposed a horror movie marathon, dedicated to classic horror movie remakes, and over the following weeks they would watch the classics and compare them to their successors. Movies like Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street, The Omen, and a few Saw movies.

"The Saw movies aren't even remakes." Supergirl said, arms folded over her chest when the boys brought all the movies out.

The boys had exchanged glances before looking back at the Kryptonian female. "No, but it is a classic."

Rose had merely rolled her eyes as Wally put in the first movie.

"So much more realistic, but classics are classics, and they just don't compare," Robin had commented after the diner death scene in Nightmare on Elm Street.

"Sex, blood, gore, and guts. Everything a good horror movie has." Wally added after the Michael killed his older sister and her boyfriend in Halloween.

By the time the third Saw movie came on M'gann was cowering behind Conner, who was surprisingly intrigued by the amount of pain John Kramer could take during his conscious surgery.

Artemis had one of the couch pillows in a death grip, with the majority of her face was hidden behind it.

Supergirl, though she was the one who suggested and loved horror movies, was probably the most scared. "Something about torture scenes just freak me the fuck out." She had whispered to Wally when he asked why she seemed so scared. The Girl of Steel was between him and Robin on the couch, both of the boys too enticed with the Kryptonian clinging to their hands for dear life to notice or even care about the movie or its contents.

The brunette had a grip of steel, even without her powers, but neither boy minded because even a simple touch or brush of skin from the girl was enough to make their hearts flutter.

Artemis looked up from the movie to glance over at the trio on the couch. Adoring her, like she was the air they breathed, and she was too dense to even realize it. Yet she clung to them like her life depended on their heat energy.

"What's the matter SG?" The blond asked in a mocking tone. "Jigsaw too scary for you?"

Supergirl glanced over at the blond in confusion.

"You're clinging to those two like the guy is gonna come for you if you let them go." She pointed at the two with her index and ring fingers.

The brunette hadn't noticed she had even reached out to grab hold of either boy. It was a wonder she hadn't broken their hands.

Her knuckles were white from the rigidity of the grip she had on the two, though M'gann's grip on Conner's arm rivaled hers by far. Having invulnerability came in handy when your girlfriend had the grip of a boa constrictor.

It was obvious why Conner hadn't said anything about M'gann's death grip, but why hadn't Dick or Wally said anything about Supergirl's?

"Scared?" The blond continued to taunt.

Supergirl's grip on the boys' hands tightened, if only in the slightest, at the blonde's comment. "Why the hell does it matter blondie?" she asked, annoying lacing her voice.

"Well, you were the one who suggested a horror movie marathon and boasted how nothing about them scares you, yet here you are, grasping for some knight in shining armor to hold your hand throughout a stupid movie."

The brunette glared at the blond behind her shades. "What about you, gripping that pillow for dear life?"

"I never said these movies didn't scare me," was the archer's witty remark.

Supergirl's grip tightened a fraction more before she closed her eyes and let out an aggravated sigh. "How about this," she began in a voice that didn't show an ounce of the hostility she felt at that moment. "Let's trade seats. Since you're obviously so freaked out about the movie that you have to comment about my ability to grab onto someone, I will sit there and you can come over here. Some physical contact will do you good."

Both bodies on either side of the Kryptonian girl froze. It almost seemed as though neither was breathing.

"I could use the space anyway."

If she noticed the grip on her hands tighten from the boys as she stood Supergirl didn't show it. She simply slipped out of their grasp, stepping over the alien couple in front of the couch, who either hadn't noticed the exchange or just didn't comment.

Artemis shrugged her shoulders and stood as well, whispering in the brunette's ear that she knew only the brunette could hear as they pasted each other.

"They're mine."

The Girl of Steel froze in place, the images from the previous night flooding back into her mind.

The blond sat between the bird and speedster, glancing up at the frozen Kryptonian girl in triumph, before turning her attention back to the movie.

Dick and Wally stared at the brunette with longing in their eyes, not seeming to notice her little frozen moment in time. They already missed her small body and warmth.

Being a half human half Kryptonian hybrid meant Rose's body temperature was a bit higher than average, yet nowhere near that of a speedster or full Kryptonian. Even Conner burned a bit warmer than she did, and he was half Kryptonian too–but there were so many things about Rose and Conner that were different even though they were both half and half; Rose could never help but wonder what the difference was between them in their genes. Unlike other meta-humans with the same ability, when Rose's powers faltered she got cold; the weather and high and low temperatures affected her like they would any ordinary human being.

For some reason, be it genetics or bad luck, Rose was smaller than most. She was underdeveloped, but some girls her age were. She was short, shorter than Dick now, and he used to be the shortest member on the team.

Artemis was a human, who took more heat than she gave. She was a few inches taller than M'gann and a few shorter than Robin. She was almost fully developed, with great boobs and a pleasurably plump ass that anyone, male or female, would want to hold. She was the image of the perfect girl.

But not Dick and Wally's image.

Sure, great tits and a perfect ass would be great, but that wasn't what they had their sights on. They wanted small, underdeveloped, brown haired, blue eyed perfection. Someone funny and smart who got and knew them; someone who didn't mind Wally's eating habits or Dick's mystery. Rose was the girl for them, and that would never change. No matter what.

M'gann looked up from the TV screen, when the signature Saw music and end credits began to roll, and noticed Supergirl standing in the spot she had been the last time the Martian looked up at her.

"Are you alright?"

The Kryptonian girl hadn't been standing there for very long, four or five minutes max, but she was giving off rays of distress that the Martian could feel, and it made her curious.

"Supergirl?"

Supergirl shook her head, coming out of whatever had fogged up her mind.

"Ye-yeah M'gann," she turned to face the Martian. "I was just remembering something. It wasn't pleasant, but it'll be a thing of the past once the next movie starts."

Supergirl sat down in the arm chair previously occupied by Artemis, trying again to forget, with the sounds of screaming from the next movie opening.

00000

"Hey, Kaldur," Supergirl greeted him from her place on the couch. Her legs were drawn up underneath her, and a book in her lap. "How was your trip back to Atlantis?"

The Atlantian came to sit on the couch beside the Kryptonian, his usual calm and collected image present.

"It was good. An impromptu dinner with my King to discuss certain, personal, events is why he summoned me out of the blue, to answer your question."

Supergirl smiled and placed a hand on his knee.

"Good to know. Oh," she stood up, placing her book on her opposite side and walked over to the fridge. "After you left yesterday, M'gann wanted to head out to a Cinnabons store, so I got you one for when you came back." She took out the box and turned on the oven, so she could warm it up. "It makes a great midmorning snake, even as leftovers."

When she turned around, Kaldur was sitting at the breakfast nook with Conner and M'gann coming up behind him.

"Welcome back Kaldur," the green skinned, redhead greeted with her usual chipper smile in place. Conner nodded and took a seat on the couch to watch the static on the TV.

"Hey Con," Supergirl called over to her 'brother'. "Have you ever wanted to watch something other than static? I could give you a list of TV shows and movies that you might enjoy better."

"You can, but I'm good at the moment thanks." He replied without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'll take the list and the two of us can check it out over the week." M'gann said to Supergirl as she placed the cinnabon in oven via telekinesis.

"Where are Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis?" Kaldur asked, taking notice that not all of the team assembled.

"Batman gave the team the day off, so the boys took the opportunity to stay up and 9 o'clock this morning, so they are asleep. Artemis is in the training room." Supergirl explained, leaning against the counter opposite the island Kaldur was sitting at. "I actually should go check on them, and get their breakfast plates."

"I will go accompany Artemis in the training." Kaldur stood from his chair, following Supergirl out of the kitchen.

"M'gann, can you keep an eye on Kal's cinnabon for me for a few minutes?" She turned to the Martian, who was taking out brownie ingredients.

"Sure and I won't leave it."

Supergirl laughed lightly at the other girl's enthusiasm. "Okay, I'll be right back."

00000

When Rose arrived at the door to Robin's door, she put her ear up to the cool metal to see if he was in there.

There wasn't even a heartbeat that she could hear, so she figured he was in Wally's room. She knew they would most likely be together because they usually were nowadays.

When the door to Wally's room, the door swished open and Rose was greeted with the sight of two sleeping sidekicks. Both were knocked out from the previous night's activities.

They had stayed up to finish the Saw series, and then turned their sights on the Wrong Turn collection. Because mentally challenged serial killers and well thought out, terrifying death traps weren't scary enough.

Rose had stayed up through Saw, even after M'gann and Conner went to bed somewhere around one. She and Artemis was the only others who stayed through with the boys, but after the final scene of the Final Chapter, Rose was done for the night.

The brunette stood to leave and both boys had begged for her to stay–to the obvious exasperation of the team's natural blonde, which caused the other girl to smile–like they were normally do, but someone had to get them to bed in the morning.

Rose wasn't too keen on leaving the boys with Artemis, but she remembered what the archer had said earlier in the evening, and reluctantly left.

When she woke up the following morning, the boys were still wide awake with a sleeping Artemis on the couch. Turned out she fell asleep soon after the Kryptonian left; Rose laughed a private laugh to herself, because the blonde obviously couldn't keep up with the boys insomnia. It made Rose wonder where else the blond couldn't keep up with the boys.

Wally had taken Artemis back to her room while Rose made him and Dick a quick breakfast that the boys ate in their own separate rooms, when Rose had left, but inevitably ended up gravitating back to each other.

Rose smiled down at the two sleeping forms; Dick was resting his head on Wally's chest, arms wrapped around the redhead's torso and lower chest. In turn, the speedster had his arms wrapped around the acrobat, holding him as close as he could even in his sleep, the action was possessive.

They looked so cute like that Rose couldn't stop herself from pulling out her phone and taking a picture of the sleeping couple.

She pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed over the sleeping couple as gently as she could without waking either boy.

They were so vulnerable and cute when they were asleep that Rose couldn't stop herself from brushing a few strands of hair out of Wally's face and ghosting her fingers over Dick's cheek. She giggled quietly when both unconsciously nuzzled into her touches.

She would never touch either this way when they were awake. How weird would that be? Plus, they would never respond to a touch like that positively, so she was going to milk the feeling for as long as she could.

She wasn't really sure how long she had been standing there, watching them (because that didn't sound creepy at all right?")

Sighing, Rose picked up the dishes had from the boys' breakfast; with a final look at the bed, she walked out of the room with the door swishing closed behind her as she made the short journey back to the kitchen.

00000

When Dick stared making his way back to consciousness, he was greeted with his favorite scent. It was a cinnamon and vanilla mix that he only knew to come from one place so close.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by a red and blue blur. He blinked a several times in order to get the blurriness out of his eyes. The blur slowly became a figure that had to be a person, right across from him, beside the bed. A person with brown hair that was in two ponytails on either side of their head. The more times he blinked, the clearer the person became, until it had a face.

Dick smiled at the person in front of him and they returned the smile the same amount of warmth.

"Hey D," Rose spoke in a soft voice, trying to ease the ebony back to consciousness rather than force him.

"Hi Ro," he greeted back, his voice rough with sleep.

"I came to get you. B wants us back by dinner; he's actually going to be there to eat with is this time."

"He said that last time." Dick chuckled softly. "What time is it?"

"A little past six, don't worry we have time." She held back from brushing yet another stray strand of hair out the raven's face.

Wally groaned from his place behind Dick and wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller boy's waist. "Don't leave. Want you to stay. Both of you."

Dick turned in the speedster's embrace to look at his face. "You'll see us on Friday, Walls."

"Friday's five days away."

The youngest of the three smiled and placed a kiss to the other's lips. Wally eagerly returned the kiss, pulling the smaller boy closer.

Rose looked down at her knees to the boys a little privacy.

She had never really seen them kiss each other, except for that night with Artemis.

Rose scrunched her nose up in disgust at the mere thought of the blond and any part blond and any part of her anatomy touching either Dick or Wally.

Wally opened his eyes to look at the brunette and felt a pang of hurt when he saw her glaring in disgust at her thighs.

He quickly pulled his lips away from Dick's, much to the chagrin of the other boy. Dick, seeing the hurt expression on his boyfriend's face, turned his head to find the explanation for his best friend's anguish.

He too felt pained at the expression on their friend's face. They thought she didn't have a problem with their relationship, but apparently that only meant as long as she couldn't see it. They had never had any visual confirmation of the brunette's true feelings.

The Boy Wonder turned away from the brunette to face the redhead when he felt tears slowly stream down his face on their own accord.

Wally wiped the tears from the ebony's eyes and tried to smile for him, silently telling him that everything was going to be okay, but neither believed it if they couldn't have the brunette.

"Hey Rosalie, could you grab my sunglasses from the–" Dick's voice cracked a little, causing him to clear his voice. "The bathroom please? They're on the counter."

Rose's brows furrowed slightly. She and Dick never called each other by their full names unless they were in a formal setting or one of them was upset.

"Dick, are you okay?" Rose's eyes narrowed in confusion when Dick flinched from her hand on his back when she tried to touch him.

"He's just sensitive right now." Wally answered sharply when the ebony buried his face into his chest. "We woke up from a nightmare a little before you came in."

Wally looked at her with an expression specifically reserved for people the redhead didn't like; Rose had no idea what she had done to upset either boy to the point where she would receive that kind of reaction from either boy.

"Umm… okay," she stood from her spot beside the bed to retrieve the Boy Wonder's shades, which were on the sink's countertop, right next to a brush with both black and long blond hair in it.

Rose balled her hands into fists at her sides, anger radiating off her in waves.

No matter how hard she tried to forget or distance herself from that night, something always seemed to draw her back to it. She didn't want to know any of it, see it or hear about it. She just wanted to forget.

During her spite of rage, Rose accidentally crushed Dick's shades with her super strength when she balled her hands into fists. She rolled her eyes in frustration and deposited the broken pieces into the trash bin, dusting off the smaller parts that stuck to her hands.

"Richard, I broke your sunglasses. I'm gonna go get the spare you left in my room." Rose walked out of the bathroom, back into Dick's room, and out the door without stopping or sparing a glance at the bed as she spoke.

"Why is she mad? She's the one who can't or won't accept us." Wally snapped, leaning his back against the wall, arms crossed.

Dick sat up, leaning on his arm to balance himself. "It's not like Rose to just get mad out of the blue like that though. She's more down to Earth and accepting."

"Yeah, until you do someone or thing she doesn't like." Wally grumbled.

Dick knew Wally didn't mean all the things he was saying about the brunette, he was just upset about her reaction to their kiss.

Maybe it caught her by surprise. She had never seen them kiss before, as far as they knew. She might have been thinking about something unpleasant. She did look as though she were deep in thought. She wasn't even looking directly at them. That might have also meant something. Well maybe–

"Alright dude, I get it!" Wally put his hands over his boyfriend's mouth. Dick hadn't even realized he had been speaking aloud. "You always find a way around the obvious, don't you?"

Dick rolled his eyes when Wally yelped when the ebony licked his hand; the redhead pulled it away to wipe on the bedspread. "They're other possible reasons beside the negative, Walls. It's not my fault that's how you see things."

The redhead pulled the raven into his lap at the pout gracing the smaller teen's features. "I get it. Trust me, I know about keeping an open mind on multiple scenarios and outcomes. It's a primary requirement for scientists."

Dick turned his head, unfolding his arms to look at his ridiculous boyfriend. "So, you'll consider the fact that she might not really have a problem with us, but with something else?"

"Only if you do. Remember I wasn't the one in tears not five minutes ago."

Dick chuckled softly at that, "I know, but I also know Rose. She's not prejudice or close minded."

"She's probably the most open minded person I've ever met." Wally proclaimed, staring past Dick as though he were lost in a memory. "So, yes, I am willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. It's all she ever does for anyone else, so it's the least we can do for her now."

Wally smirked at his boyfriend's, always prominent, optimism, and kissed him gently for it. Dick smiled into the kiss and brought his hands up to the ginger's face to deepen the kiss.

Wally was the one to pull away moments later, but Dick made it so he could only pull a breath away, resting their foreheads together with the breaths mingling between them. Just a peaceful moment of process and visualization.

00000

Rose couldn't look at Dick and Wally as she walked, angrily out of the Boy Wonder's room with a quick word to the two on the bed. She was pissed, though obviously not at the boys themselves.

She just couldn't catch a break. No matter what she did or how far she tried to get away from the memory, some way, somehow, it always found its way back to her. She tried to accept the relationship between the three and everything that came along with it, but if she didn't have to be reminded of it, she tried to distance herself from it as much as she could.

Though Rose was a very levelheaded person who didn't judge anyone for who they chose to be unless it affected them or someone else negatively, and she could control herself, both physically and verbally. She could control her breathing and heartbeat to make herself seem unconscious or asleep. She could be tormented emotionally and not give away how she really felt; she could even portray a false or opposite emotion from the one she was feeling at that exact moment in time. It made playing poker so much fun, for her.

But when she saw that hairbrush, Dick's brush, with blonde hair in it, she couldn't handle it. Nothing but more rage and sorrow filled her. It made her realize how real their relationship was and how unreal her stupid fantasies were, because they were just that, fantasies.

For the past two days, there has been nothing but anger, betrayal, and jealousy coursing through her veins–some of it being from her father leaving again after he and her mother made a promise to spend the week with her–but what if that was all because she hadn't been able to accept or truly see what they had was real. She was the first person, as far as she knew, to find out about the trio's secret lovers tryst. Maybe if she did finally let it go and accept the inevitable truth, regardless as to how often she was reminded of it, she would feel better.

But that was going to be hard, and was going to take more time than anyone might have had. She didn't want to let the boys go to that blonde witch, but did she really have a choice?

Rose let out a fatigued sigh. She needed something to take her mind off of all that was going on. With the boys, Artemis, her parents, just everything.

When she entered her room, Rose paused, looking around her room as though a distraction would somehow magically materialize out of nowhere.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blue light of her phone illuminate some light in her room, an indication that she had either received a texted or missed a call. She walked over to her bed and sat at the edge, picking up her phone.

She smiled when she saw who it was from, and knew this was the distraction she so desperately needed.

She sent the person a text asking if she could come over. The response was immediate and she grinned wider as she picked up her bag from the floor next to her bed; when she saw Dick's shades on the dresser she froze once more.

Right, she still needed to take Dick his shades. She groaned in frustration, wanting nothing more than to just leave at that very moment.

She could have just left, but that would just raise suspicion from the boys, and they didn't need to know where she was going because she was not theirs.

With an eye roll, she took the shades off the dresser and walked out of her room, only to bump into Conner in the hall.

"Oh," she stumbled back a few steps. "Sorry Con. Quick question, are you doing something right now?"

"I was just going to grab something for M'gann from her room, why?"

"I promised Robin I'd take these to him because I broke his other ones, but I have somewhere I need to go right now. Could you take them to him for me? His room is on the way, so you would even have to go out of yours." She asked, holding the shades out for the Boy of Steel to take.

"Sure,"

"Thanks, you're the best," Rose hugged her 'brother' and the two headed the own separate ways, before a thought crossed Rose's mind. "Could you also tell Rob that I'll be back around dinner time; BTW, knock first with secret ID's and all that jazz."

"Yeah, I know." He called without turned back to face the brunette. "See ya later."

"It's nothing personal. Bye Con." Rose smiled and turned back to walk down the hall and to the garage.

00000

There were two hard knocks on the door that both boys knew were too hard to belong to Rose, so Dick called out instead of going straight to the door to answer. "Who is it?"

"Conner."

Dick looked at Wally, who shrugged. "Hold on."

The Boy Wonder picked his masked off the night stand and applied a small amount of Spirit Glue to both corners of the mask before putting it over his eyes.

Once the mask was in place, Wally sped over to open the door, and was greeted with a pair of black shades.

"Where's Supergirl?" Dick asked, now standing behind the redhead.

"She said she had somewhere to go, but that she would be home around dinner time." The Kryptonian dropped the shades into Dick's open palm and walked away.

Both boys exchanged confused glances, unsure as to where the brunette might have gone.

**A/N: This chapter seemed a little dry, even for me, and the next chapter might be the same depending on your taste, but we'll be picking up speed soon. And I changed the story****summary****because the first one wasn't as clear as I wanted it to be.**


	9. Secrets and Lies

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally done with testing and I did awesome! As a reward to both myself and you guys for being so patient, as well as because a friend of mine who kept badgering me to do this, Together not only gets updated first out of everything else that is coming soon by me, but I have two chapters for you guys. Chapter 10 is literally right behind this update. I'm also almost done typing up the 11****th**** chapter, so look for that in the now too distant future.**

**I'm too excited, so the rest is at the bottom. Enjoy…**

Chapter 9: Secrets and Lies

When Dick exited the Zeta Tube he was greeted with the usual chill that came at night in the Bat-cave. The only audible sounds being the squeaking of bats, who decided to make the cave their permanent home, water dripping somewhere deeper in the cave, and the soft whirring of the Bat-computer in hibernation mode.

Not a soul in sight. Not even Alfred. Not too abnormal, but enough to make Dick curious.

"Probably upstairs," he murmured to himself in the darkness, "if he's here at all."

Bruce Wayne, seeing who he was, was a very busy man who was never in the same place for too long. If he wasn't at W.E. he was at a party or event of some kind. If he wasn't Bruce Wayne at the time, he was Batman, at the Watchtower, the Bat-cave, or out somewhere in Gotham.

Right now, Dick just hoped he was in the manor, whether as Batman or Bruce Wayne. Normally if Rose was coming over–staying the night–he was there, at least for the first night.

Dick walked through the cave and up the stairs to the study; the sound of his shoes hitting the floor bouncing of the walls, echoing through the open space.

The grandfather clock slid to the side to allow his access to the study, when he reached the top of the staircase. Sure enough, Bruce was sitting in his black leather chair at his desk as Dick hoped he would be.

The man looked up from his paperwork when he heard the Cave's entrance open. He frowned slightly when he saw only one of his two protégés standing before him.

"Where is Rose?" He asked straight away.

Dick rolled his eyes behind his shades before removing them. "Nice to see you too, Bruce."

The elder raven shook his head slightly. "Sorry. Hey, Dick, how's it going?"

"It would be going a lot better if I had Rose with me, wouldn't it?" Dick sighed, slumping down in one of the two chairs in front of the large antique desk.

"Where is she?" Bruce asked, leaning on his elbows, his paperwork sitting neatly between them. "She was supposed to come back with you when you left."

Bruce knew about the mission Clark had been sent on. He also knew if Rose found out where he father was really going she would breakdown. Or worse, try and go with him. He planned on making it his top priority to keep an eye on her, but it might be hard–even for Batman–to watch someone he couldn't find; especially if they didn't want to be found. But the caped crusader was pretty sure that wasn't the case in this particular scenario.

"I don't know," Dick sighed again. "She was supposed to be getting my spare shades from her room, but Conner brought them to me instead. Said she'd be back for dinner."

"That's all?" Bruce mentally analyzed the information before narrowing his eyes. "Why did you need the spare shades in her room?"

"She broke the other ones I had." Dick said, looking at his hands in his lap.

"Why did Rosalie break your shades, Dick?" Bruce asked mixing his tone somewhere in between his casual civilian voice and his deeper demanding Batman voice. A voice both he and Rose had grown accustom to answering instinctively as sidekicks.

Though he didn't know if he should tell Bruce about the earlier incident he knew the older man would over analyze the situation and find a problem with the brunette what just wasn't there.

"She was upset. Wally and I were messing with her and pushed her a little past her limits, essentially making her mad." It was half true. They did do something to upset the brunette. "I asked her to go into the bathroom to get my sunglasses. She wasn't in full control of her powers at the time and accidentally broke them. She offered to go get the spare she had in her room. Conner brought them instead with her message."

Bruce sat back in his chair, taking in the information given before speaking. "Rose isn't the type to get upset over a prank. Not one by you two anyway. The three of you have been messing with each other practically since the day you met." Bruce spoke offhandedly, remembering some of the more out there things the three have done over the years. "Any idea where she might have gone?"

Dick thought she would have gone to Metropolis to blow off some steam, but there had been no signs on the news of the blue and red clad sidekick like he thought there would be.

"No clue." Dick exhaled instead.

"Well, she said she'd be back for dinner, right?" Bruce said, looking down at his watch. Alfred had dinner ready by 7:30 every Friday night, and the time was currently five till. "Dinner should be ready soon. I trust she'll keep to her word and be here by then."

The older raven got up from his chair with a soft grunt and began towards the door which led to the hallway. "Come on, we should get ready. You know how Alfred gets when we're late."

Dick sat there for a second longer, wondering just how bad he had upset his friend. She had never seen he and Wally kiss before that night, but she wouldn't be so disgusted by the sight she couldn't even look at his face, would she?

* * *

It was 7:43 when Rose arrived back at the Cave. She parked her bike right alongside Dick's haphazardly. She was running behind schedule and so she had sped the entire way home. She was a little surprised that none of the on-duty traffic patrolmen came after her at the speed she had been going.

She put her helmet on the seat of her bike and jogged briskly up the stairs. Rose hoped no one would notice her tardiness, seeing as though she wasn't normally late.

"You're late." Bruce announced when Rose appeared in the doorway of the dining room. Obviously she thought that too quick.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rose said, rubbing the back of her neck and trying to sound as casual as possible. "But I told Conner to tell Dick I would be back by dinner, not when dinner actually started."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, obviously not amused, before returning to cutting his steak.

"So nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Mistress Rosalie," Alfred greeted as he came in with Rose's dinner. "I presume you have a reasonable excuse as to why you are tardy."

"I got held up with a friend. A personal something that required my attendance," Rose picked up her fork and knife and began cutting into her own Salisbury steak.

"Like what? Do we know who this friend is?" Dick asked from directly across the brunette.

"Well if I told you what, it wouldn't be that personal anymore, now would it?" Rose's tone was a bit harsher than she intended it to be. She felt extra guilty when she looked up at Dick and saw the distraught frown on his face as he picked through his mashed potatoes. "I-I drove around a bit, then dropped by a friend's house for a hot minute. Even stopped a few muggings on the way back through the city."

The second time around, her voice was a bit lighter, like it normally was; she could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't look up at him. Dick wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"When you are done with your dinner, I will attend to your injuries." Alfred said from Dick's left.

Rose's eyes widened a fraction before she replied, a bit uneasily. "No, it's okay Alfred. I didn't obtain very many injuries this time."

"From the look of the bruise on your neck, I would have to be the proper judge of that." Rose's hand shot to her neck at the comment. "I have to make sure you are more heavily injured that you think you are."

"Really I–"

"When you are finished, Mistress Rosalie."

Everyone in the Bat family knew that as Alfred's 'no longer up for discussion' tone. He used it on them constantly when they came back from patrol, too stubborn to give themselves proper physical evaluations.

When the elder man walked out of the room Rose drew her attention back to the other two at the table.

No one said another word throughout the duration of their dinner. Rose wanted to see if she could convince Bruce she was alright and have him talk to Alfred, but something she heard stopped her.

"She's obviously not telling us something. She's always early or on time for everything, never late. What could be so important that she would lie or hide something? Hopefully Alfred will find something during her evaluation."

What stuck out to Rose the most was the fact that Bruce's lips weren't even moving. She was reading his mind.

Rose's hand went to her necklace, remembering that moment in Metropolis yesterday.

Maybe there was something wrong with her. She could be sick or something, but she would remember being exposed to something strong enough to affect her at this magnitude. So maybe M'gann was right. A new development in her powers. That might pose the problem with her necklace. But it might also cause major problems in other places, too.

She only wore the blue kryptonite to limit her power export when she didn't need it. Bruce and Barry figured out that the reason she had breaks in her powers was because the human and Kryptonian sides of her were in conflict; the human part of her was the most prominent when her powers were off because the Kryptonian side of her was dormant. Hence the power glitches and the same thing vice versa when the human side was dormant. But at the same time, her human side was always active, just not as dominant at the time.

The new development in her powers may be harmful, but what if it was just her body trying to compensate for her imbalance and actually make it so she didn't have as many glitches, if any at all?

It may just be wishful thinking on her part, but it was might be a possibility.

Another dizzy spell came over Rose, causing her to put down her fork and close her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She could hear the concern in Bruce's voice.

Rose tried to nod her head, but figured it would only make the situation worse, so she took a moment to compose herself and waited for the moment to pass.

When she opened her eyes, Rose tried her best to smile convincingly. "Yeah, I'm good. Dizzy for a second, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Dick pushed.

"Dick, I said I'm fine!" she snapped, squeezing her cup to the point where it shattered in her hand. "Damn."

The brunette got up to go into the kitchen and grabbed a dish cloth to clean up her mess. She could feel eyes boring into her back as she went, but she couldn't bring herself to say another word. All she could focus on was the constant surge of questions of concern and judgement running through both their heads; unaware that she could hear every word.

* * *

Alfred felt it necessary to do a full body inspection on Rose after dinner, and applied cream to each bruise he found on her neck, chest, and thighs.

Rose explained how she was knocked down numerous times and was cornered by three guys in an alley.

"They looked way worse than I do now when the EMT's took them away." Rose's laugh was that of a true Robin and bounced off the walls in the cave, causing a few bats to flutter their wings before settling back down. "Plus, they don't even hurt. I didn't even know some of them were even there."

The last part was grumbled in annoyance, the brunette obviously bothered by the new discoveries.

"Obviously you need to train more without your powers seeing all the injuries you have now after that fight." Bruce commented from his position leaning against one of the medical cabinets in the cave's infirmary, arms crossed as he too accessed Rose's injuries. "You've been Supergirl for so long your skills seem to be waning."

Rose huffed out a laugh. "I could take both you and Dick right now and still come out on top." She jumped down from the examination table she was sitting on to stand face to face with her godfather, so she didn't see when Dick's cheeks grew a light pink blush to them.

"That would be unwise, seeing as your injuries need a few days to heal." Alfred explained as he put away the cream and gauze used to tend to the brunette's damages.

"My 'injuries' will be fine. I heal faster than most." Rose waved her hand in dismissal as she spoke, turning to face Bruce once more.

"Give it at least till the end of the week. You'll be fine. That means no patrol, and no missions till then." Bruce put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a stern look when she opened her mouth to speak. He walked past her to ascend the stairs leading back to the manor, presumably to retire for the evening. Alfred followed behind to attend to the rest of his nightly duties before retiring himself.

Rose glanced over at Dick who lifted his head to meet her gaze. Once they were finally alone she shook her own head and turned to leave as well.

"I'm sorry," Dick blurted out all of a sudden, causing Rose to turn and face him with an impassive expression. "For dinner and what Wally and I did earlier." Dick clarified, looking down at the ground, suddenly finding his shoes very intriguing. "We got caught up in the moment and we didn't think. I'm sorry."

Rose stared at him for a moment. She took a single step towards him. "You've known me for the longest time, so you know how I feel about those kinds of reactions, or at least I thought I did. Keep your emotions in check next time and make sure your boyfriend does the same."

Dick spoke in as much of his normal, playful voice as he could in order to mask the hurt threatening to slip through. "Don't worry Rosalie, I will." With that, Dick hurried up the stairs, back up to the manor, and to his room.

He slammed the door shut behind him once he was safely on the other side. Dick couldn't believe that was how Rose really felt. She really didn't approve of their relationship. At least not until reminded of it. She was really good at hiding her true feelings until provoked. She didn't even give any indication that their relationship even bothered her.

But the look on her face when Wally had kissed him…Rose never even looked that disgusted when Wally ate nachos or chili cheese fries.

Confessions by Usher brought Dick back out of his thoughts indicating that a certain redheaded speedster was calling. He told Wally he would call him after dinner, when he talked to Rose; with all that happened, he completely forgot.

Taking a deep breath, Dick slid the green phone across his screen.

"Hey Walls,"

"How did it go?" Straight to the point then.

"Good enough." Dick tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Really? 'Cause you sound pretty dejected to me." Wally always was good at picking out Dick's tells. The raven used to be freaked out by that fact, but he couldn't love Wally for it more now. "It sounds like it didn't go 'good enough' to me."

"It went… okay." Dick sighed, going to sit at the edge of his bed. "She said as long as we don't do it again, then–"

"Do it again," Wally interrupted with a bitter, humorless laugh. "She doesn't want me to kiss my boyfriend because she can't stand the sight."

"She's adjusting to the change." Dick tried to reason. "Everyone digests change differently."

"Ever figure, maybe she's just a homophobic bitch!" Wally yelled, a deafening silence following.

Dick knew Wally was speaking out of anger at the subtle rejection and not at the brunette directly. Both boys knew Rose to be rational and understanding, hence the reason Dick figured she just needed time.

"I know you don't hate her and that you don't really believe what you are saying. Being mad, and hating her won't solve anything. It'll actually make you feel worse." Dick let out a tired sigh. It had been a long weekend with a lot going on; they were all tired. "Give her some time, that's all I ask. At least till the end of the week. Personally, I think that might be too much time, especially since you're going to see her on Wednesday, but like I said before, everyone processes change differently. Can you do that for me, baby?"

Dick smiled when he heard Wally groan over-dramatically. "Hit me with a 'baby'." Dick didn't do pet names like that, but on the rare occasion that he did he had Wally on his knees. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll give her some room, but I'm running low on patience, Rob."

Dick let out a sigh for the umpteenth time that evening. "Guess you need some refresher courses in patience then, huh Walls?"

When the older boy swallowed, it was audible through the phone.

"Maybe we'll briefly run through it with you again on Friday. Night, baby."

Dick hung up before the redhead was able to compose himself enough to for a cohesive thought, a wide smile spread across his face.

Wally did have much to learn in patience, as did all speedsters, but in this case–with Rose–Dick was sure he could hold out for a bit longer.

* * *

Once Dick disappeared through the grandfather clock's entrance to the manor, Rose sighed and leaned her back on a wall in the–now extremely dim lit–cave.

Rose didn't mean to seem so cold, she really didn't. She just wanted to let out her frustrations. She actually planned to have a small melt down in her room or sneak out and have Blue Jay help her vent on some baddies before a week without any action whatsoever, but Dick stopped her before she could. She held back from screaming at him, but the way she said all of it made it worse than screaming at him.

Dick didn't do anything to her. Well, not intentionally or knowingly. Neither did Wally. She blew up at him at dinner for absolutely no reason at all. She must have looked sick and he reacted like any friend would, that's all; she just snapped at him like he was pestering her.

Same thing yesterday. She fainted and the boys acted like her friends. She would have done the same thing, but she was annoyed when they came over. It was her default emotion for when something like that happened, so she played it off like it wasn't a big deal. And it wasn't, more like a freak mood swing. Rosalie had been running through so many different emotions over the past weekend, with all of the new discoveries, it was giving her whiplash.

She wasn't an emotional, estrogen high, girly girl. Sure, she got mad when someone annoyed the crap out of her and she got a bit empathetic when she witnessed other in distress, but she had seen a lot in her life and she had developed a strong sense of empathy. Another one of those obvious traits she received from her father.

Bottom line, all the dramatic changes made her tired. Too much at once. Plus Dick's apology threw her off. The dinner part was obvious and she should have been the one to apologize, not him. She would have to do that tomorrow.

But the second part, she had no idea.

At first, she was gonna tell him she had no clue what he was taking about, but then she remembered what had happened in Metropolis. The boys' overreaction to her dizzy spell was what she assumed he was referring to. Dick had said that afternoon, but Rose figured he was just getting the days mixed up with it having been such an extensive weekend, so she didn't think much of it.

When she was a kid, Rose used to get sick a lot –not pneumonia sick, more like colds and flus–and major headaches, borderline migraines; because medicine and tests like CAT scans didn't work on her due to her differences, her parents were never able to take her to the doctor, so they never knew what was wrong with her.

They figured it was a part of her power development and how it might be affecting her brain and the rest of her body. They figured it was her human and Kryptonian halves in conflict, trying to set up some kind of balance within her.

Zatara put a mystical enhancement on regular medicines and painkillers in order to ease the pain or treat whatever sickness she had at the time.

After she turned eight or nine, the problems went away for the most part. She would still have the occasional dizzy spells and mild headaches every now and then, but nothing major. Though she had never had an episode like what had happened yesterday; at least not since when she was a kid.

During her worst times, her parents coddled her on a daily basis and pestered her with questions on if she as feeling alright or if she needed anything. She was okay with that…when she was sick. People always asked her if she was doing alright and insisted on doing things for her, which was the reason now why she vowed to do everything herself. She felt better knowing she could do things on her own without the aid of her parents or friends.

Having people do things for her was fine at times. The same thing applied with asking questions about her health at appropriate times, but it aggravated her to no end at other times, but who wouldn't it?

Even after she got better, Lois and Clark–at home–and Bruce and Alfred–at the manor–even members of the Justice League and their sidekicks whenever she was with any of them kept pampering her and asking. More like bothering and pestering. She got that they cared and worried about her, but one day she lost it and told them all to back off. That had surprised everyone that the Girl of Steel, the sweetest angel, would ever blow up like that. So they did what was asked of them, not knowing what else to do.

To this day, Rose hated when people asked her about her health when it was irrelevant or try to do things for her when she felt she could obviously do things herself. So when Dick and Bruce questioned her at dinner or when Dick and his boyfriend reacted the way they did, her response was reflexive. Part of her was touched, but the part of her channeling her past-self overruled the touched part of her, causing her to be mostly annoyed.

It was a random dizzy spell which both boys knew she got on occasion, yet they treated her as if they were hers…

But they weren't her boyfriends. They were with Artemis, and as much as Rose despised the blonde with a passion, she was who they chose; Rosalie had to keep telling herself that she had to adjust and get over–

Rose's body jerked and she fell forwards as though she was shoved, but when she looked around she was still alone in the Cave (aside from the bats who were not strong enough to knock her over. )

When she attempted to get back to her feet, an intense wave of nausea assaulted her, and she almost didn't make it to the sink.

Rose hurled up her dinner and even when there was nothing left her stomach continued to convulse she until she was dry heaving. Once her stomach settled, she turned on the faucet on full blast and flushed her dinner down the drain. She splashed her face with cool water until she felt better. Keeping her eyes closed she rinsed out her mouth before drinking a few handfuls of water.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Rose asked her reflection and winced when she took in her appearance.

Her skin was pale, a ghostly complexion compared to her normally sun kissed golden skin tone. Her red shirt was soaked through so it stuck to her skin from the V-neck to her torso with water and puke, some in her hair, which caused the brunette to gag. Her eyes were the worst, bloodshot, almost matching the shirt she wore. For a second, Rosalie could've sworn she saw her eyes flash a grotesque shade of green, but it came and went so fast, Rose assumed it was a trick of her mind.

Now, Rose was drained. She had to have been seeing things and her body felt ready to collapse, but with the gross, gunky feeling on her skin, she could survive a shower and a light snack, seeing how her Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes were prematurely on their way to Gotham's water treatment plant.

She headed towards the stairs, but a thought occurred to her. It might be best to remove her necklace so she could speed up the stairs in order to avoid Alfred and Bruce seeing her. If either of them saw her right now, they would freak out. More so than when they saw the bruises on her skin when she came in that night–Bruce would definitely freak out if he knew where those really came from.

Being seen right now would lead to Bruce keeping her from patrol and missions for longer than the original week she was supposed to be out of commission and Alfred would keep her on lock down at the manor, and that was the last thing Rose wanted.

She shivered at the thought of being stuck in the manor for that long. She was a social butterfly who needed to flutter and frolic with others. The Girl of Steel might have a panic attack if she couldn't and that had caused a lot of problems with her over protective family in the past. She didn't want a repeat any time soon. Or ever again.

So Rose thought it best to just not tell them about what happened tonight. Not even Dick should know. It would be her little secret; she was accumulating a lot of those lately, and she felt she wasn't the only one.

Shaking her head, Rose took out the lead box from her jacket pocket, discarded when she came into the Cave with Alfred a little while ago, and dropped the gem inside. Shutting the box with a sharp clamp she sped up the stairs to her room.

**A/N: Sorry for those who don't understand. I put an update for progress and whatnot as the 4****th**** chapter of Bring Me to Life on AO3 and would have done the same here, but I don't think I can do a simple A/N as a whole chapter. Check it out; it will explain everything, I promise. But if you have questions, just PM me and I'll explain in as much or little detail as your hearts desire. Thanks for being awesome!**


	10. The Apology

**A/N: Read and Review (R&amp;R) for me guys! **

**BTW: This chapter has some much needed Birdflash smut, with masturbation on Rose's part. You're welcome.**

Chapter 10: The Apology

Monday and Tuesday came and went relatively slow. School seemed to drag on for Rose, with teachers droning out information she had an extensive knowledge on. And with not being able to go to Metropolis to visit her parents or basic training with the team, or patrol, the days seemed to go by even slower.

Dick didn't have that problem though, what with him actually being able to go on patrol and visit the Cave after school. The Flash and Kid Flash were busy with the Rouges in Central City, so Wally didn't go to the Cave and that put a slight damper on Dick's mood, but he knew the redhead promised his uncle he would have his undivided attention for this if he could have the weekend at the Cave.

Originally, it was supposed to be training to help Wally successfully vibrate his molecules through a solid object without ending up with a bloody nose, but things happened, and now they have a new training schedule.

Rose would kill to get some action. No pun intended. Anything at all would suffice, but Alfred confiscated her suits–both Supergirl's and Blue Jay's–so she couldn't risk being seen without either. She was stuck on monitor duty instead. Left watching Batman and Robin get to have all the fun through the cameras in their masks with envious eyes.

It wasn't so bad because all that free time gave her time to think up a good way to apologize to the boys. She figured it would just be easier to say sorry to them both when Wally came over on Friday. She spent the entire week avoiding them both and the enviable conversation until them, but she couldn't find the words, no matter how long or hard she searched.

She obviously couldn't tell them why she was really upset, which would in all likelihood help the apology to make more sense, but she ran through all the possible scenarios on Monday why that was a bad idea. Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were spent remembering all the significant things she had said or done to either Dick or Wally that might have hurt them or caused them some distress. By the time Friday came around, Rose didn't have anything down.

She spent the whole day trying to come up with the right words, but still didn't have anything right by the time Wally arrived that evening. She didn't come out of her room when the redhead stopped by or when the Boy Wonder and speedster cane to her room to check on her.

When she declined to join them for videogames and junk food in Dick's room she could hear the disappointed sighs that a normal person would not have heard. But she did thanks to her super hearing.

Rose couldn't stop pacing around her room after that. It wasn't that she had nothing to say, just that she didn't know what the boys were most upset about.

At first, Rose thought it might be easier to list all the things that annoyed or bothered her over the weekend and tell it from the boys' point of view, but there were a couple problems with that.

One, they might not feel the same problems were relevant. Two, the more she talked the more likely she was to say something she would most likely regret. She was scared that she might let it slip that she had feelings for them. And that was wrong. They were together and with Artemis, and she was probably confused.

Yeah, that was it. Rose was messed up in the head.

The whole 'Artemis thing' brought out feelings that weren't really there. Jealously over nothing. Plus, Dick and Wally were like brothers to her, and people didn't have feelings for their siblings beyond platonic, right? That would just be wrong.

Maybe she should tell them she was okay with their relationship with Artemis. That she approved–though she didn't–in order to make amends. Lying wasn't something she really approved of either, at all, but she was willing to do that if it meant she could be right with the boys again.

But then again what if they wanted that to be kept a secret? They might not be ready to know someone else knew about their relationship with the blonde archer and cause additional problems Rose thought might ruin the good stature she wanted back with them.

Rose let out a frustrated groan as she fell back on her bed and covered her eyes with an arm.

She really wished it wasn't that difficult. It couldn't be. She had to want to make it perfect though, right? It had to be perfect.

"Perfection." Rose scoffed. "Fuck it. Just fuck it." She got up from her bed, deciding she was no longer going to think about this.

She planned to go with what she had–which wasn't much–and just do it.

Looking at the clock, Rose winced. She spent the majority of the evening wasting time. She knew Wally would be spending the night, but she did want to talk to them before midnight. 11:48 PM didn't count.

Rose at least wanted to know what they were doing in order to make sure they either weren't asleep –two teenage boys asleep before midnight on a Friday night? Yeah, right! –or were in calm enough mood for her to come in and talk to them.

Rose took a deep breath before searching specifically for their voices. She could hear what must have been typing and a disapproving grunt Rosalie recognized as Bruce's voice. She could also hear what sounded like rocks and pebbles being swept and knew Alfred was dusting.

Squeezing her eyes tighter closed in focus, Rose thought she heard a muffled noise that sounded a bit like Wally's voice. The more she focused, the clearer the sound got and the more it sounded like a…whimper?

'He could be hurt,'

Dick would have come to get her if something were to have happened, though.

"What did I say?" That was Dick's voice, but it sounded weird. Deeper than usual. "Two more minutes Walls. Then I promise I'll give you what you want."

"I–uh–can't. Need you, now." Wally panted, a groan of pleasure following close behind.

Rose knew she shouldn't be listening to this; she should put her headphones on and ignore the moans and whimpers of pleasure she was hearing that caused her to feel warm between her legs, but couldn't summon the will to.

"I know you can, baby. You passed this lesson with flying colors last time and I know you can this time, too. Your reward for the wait will be so good." A wet sucking sound was heard by Rosalie and she knew it was the sound of a very wet kiss. Though where, she didn't know, and that made her legs weak where she stood. "30 seconds."

Wally continued to whine and writhe on the sheets of Dick's bed while the raven continued to soothe and encourage him in that deep, husky sex voice of his. Rose's breath matched Wally's perfectly by the time Dick called, "time's up."

"See baby," Rose could hear the sound of cloth against skin, and if she listened hard enough, she could hear the sweat Dick missed hit the bed sheets. "I told you, you could do it. Now, I'll give you what you want."

Another quick kissing sound was heard. "Lie back," Rose walked to her bed and sat down, following the command as if spoken to her, her eyes closing at Dick's next words. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Wally."

The sound of a draw opening and rustling was heard and then a draw closing. Wally's breath hitched and the cap of a bottle popping up filled Rose's ears.

"No," Dick chuckled heavily. "I'm doing this. You don't have to worry about anything. Reward, remember?" A squeezing sound was heard and the bottle being disregarded somewhere on the bed.

Dick let out a groan, "Shit," a sloshing sound and skin pushing through skin that Rose knew was Dick preparing Wally. She had to resist the urge to finger herself when Dick finally entered him.

Rose let out a whimper as her hand slid under her shirt and bra to squeeze one of her breasts and massage the nipple. She thought Dick was gonna fuck Wally, but it seemed to be the other way around and Dick was bottoming from the top.

Rose let out a breathy laugh at that.

'He did always have to be the one in charge or in control.' Wally probably knew that better than anyone now.

The sound of Dick pulling his finger out with a small, wet clenching echoed through Rose's ears.

"You ready?" Dick sounded breathless but smug all at the same time and Rosalie could only imagine the image of what was about to happen.

"Been ready since you put that ring on my dick, babe. Be so much better if you got on with it and stopped taunt–oh god!"

Dick let out a struggled, breathy laugh. "You talk too much."

Rose's hand slid into her jeans and underwear and two of her fingers pushed into her entrance. She also wasn't surprised that Dick was quick and impatient when it came to sex.

Both Dick's room and Rose's ears were filled with the sound of skin smacking against skin and heavy pants and groans.

"I'm–ngh–I'm close," Wally whined out.

"Me too," Dick replied, sounds speeding up. "Together."

With a few more thrusts, the three of them were coming simultaneously with matching moans and screams of ecstasy.

The three lie where they were, trying to catch their breath for a while. When the kissing started up again, Rosalie came back to herself, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own breathing and her erotic heartbeat.

She should still go see them, but she knew they would need some time to recompose themselves and so did she. Her jeans and underwear were completely wet and it wouldn't be the best thing to do to come in covered in her own juices.

A shower was in order. It would help clear her mind and give them all time to cool off.

* * *

Rosalie stood in front of Dick's door, freshly showered in her yellow tank top and red and black pajama bottoms with a loose ponytail going down her back, with a clearer state of mind, though she was having a hard time lifting her arm to knock on the door.

It reminded her of last week when she went to apologize to Dick about her inconsideration during their mission. She still felt bad about that one. She seemed to be messing up more and more lately. Doing things without considering how others might feel or be affected, and that's just not her.

She couldn't stand the thought of purposefully hurting anyone who didn't deserve it; especially her friends. She would rather be locking in a kryptonite cage.

Then it was just Dick she had to make amends with. Today, it was both him and Wally, and the thing that bothered her most was that Dick thought he was in the wrong here. Rose was just pissy and in her feelings due to the sudden, unexpected discoveries over the weekend she blew up at friends who didn't deserve it; ones who were only trying to help and who she care about deeply.

Rose closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she knocked firmly three times on the door. Muffled ruffling and harsh whispers could be heard on the other side of the door, before it swung open and Rose was face to chest with a shirtless Wally.

"We were–"He stopped when he saw who was standing here. His face went from surprised to bored in a second before he took a step back, a clear invitation for her to enter. He shut the door behind her when she was fully in the room.

Rose looked over at Dick. He was sitting on the bed in only a pair of red and blue pajama bottoms. He smiled when she looked at him.

"I would have come in sooner, but I had something to take care of first." Rose explained, not moving from her spot in front of Dick.

Dick looked past her for a second at Wally behind her, a pleading look in his eyes before he looked back to Rose with a smile. "That's fine. We weren't doing anything interesting anyways."

Rosalie's cheeks grew a faint pink hue at his words, because they were definitely doing something interesting 20 minutes ago.

She cleared her throat, trying to move the memory aside and get to why she was really there.

"I actually needed to think through what I'm here to tell you. I have been trying to figure out what I want to say for the past week, but I have no idea how you guys are going to take it or even if you will want to hear it."

By this time, Wally had walked away from the door to sit with Dick on the bed; both boys with their backs flat against the headboard, attentively waiting for the brunette to go on.

"Last weekend, I was a bitch. To both of you. You were only trying to help me and I was bad about my reaction to it."

Dick and Wally exchanged confused glances before Wally asked, "What are you talking about?"

"In the videogame store, and Dick in the dining room, I overreacted. Everything that happened, finding out about you guys' relationship," Rose sighed, rubbing her hand over her forehead, "I guess the shock of it got to me and bothered me to some degree."

When neither said anything, Rose looked up to find a heartbroken look on Dick's face, and a vengeful one on Wally's. Her brows knit together in confusion before she realized how what she said must have sounded to the boys.

"I have absolutely no problem with your relationship. I actually think you are perfect for each other." She rushed out. "Personally, I think the only person who would go just as well with you is me." She laughed, looking down at her bare feet.

Dick laughed as well, not knowing his friend was only half joking.

"Wait, so you're not homophobic?"

Rosalie's head shot up, shock and disgust all over face. "WHAT?! Why the hell would you think that?"

"Because of Sunday," Dick said, now looking shocked too.

Rose blinked several times, trying to recall yesterday's events, but drawing nothing but blanks. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Wally rolled his eyes. Rose blinked and the redhead was a foot away from her.

"Sunday afternoon when you came to get Dick. I kissed Dick and you looked disgusted. Disgusted to the point where you flat out left. Not just his room, but the fucking mountain. And you expect us to think not homophobic? Get real, Rosalie."

By the end of his rant, Wally was breathless, panting as though he had just run twice around the world. Rose was shocked into speechlessness.

"I-is that why you were apologizing to me last Sunday night, D?" Rose took a step past Wally, towards the bed. "Because you thought I had a problem with you and Wally's relationship?"

Dick didn't respond immediately, but eventually he looked up at her and nodded.

"How do you think I-I d-didn't…" Rose's eyes widened as she stood frozen in place. She had no idea her emotions were so…misleading. If she knew that was what the boys thought she meant she wouldn't have left the mountain and she would have explained everything to them.

Her best friends spent the entire week, thinking she hated them because of the way she reacted a week ago, which wasn't even their fault.

"I am so sorry." She said looking from both Dick to Wally with pleading eyes. "I wasn't–I don't have problem with your relationship. I kept telling you I was okay with it from the day I found out…" Rose fell to her knees in front of the bed, her hands centimeters from Dick's. "I guess it was a bigger shock to my system than I thought. I'm sorry for misleading you and avoiding you over the past week and–"

"Angel," Dick grabbed her cheeks in his hands, his face so close their breaths mingled. At first, she thought he was going to kiss her with how he looked down at her lips. It was then Rose realized she was biting her lip to the point where she could taste the familiar metallic tang of blood.

Her tongue snaked out to swipe across her bottom lip and Dick mimicked her action subconsciously. Their eyes met for a brief second Rose saw something dark and possessive before she felt two hands on her shoulders, pulling her back.

"Common misconception. Everyone makes mistakes." Wally sat her on the bed so she was sandwiched between the two on the edge. "We were all a bit confused."

"No guys, it's not." Rose groaned as she fell back on the bed, lying horizontally across it. "I should have told you, or distanced myself or something. I don't know. I was just mad everyone else knew and I didn't."

"Everyone else assumed." Dick said as he lay on his side to the left of the brunette facing her. "They didn't really know."

"Well I'm your best friend. I should have known." Rose threw her arm over her eyes in exasperation.

Dick and Wally exchanged glances before Wally laid his head on her abdomen. "It's in the past now, Ro. Nothing any of us can do to change it. No matter how much we want to."

"Besides," Dick moved to his hands knees with head leaning directly over hers. "Everything so far should tell you to pay closer attention to your surroundings."

Rose felt as though Dick's words had an alternative meaning, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"So, relax and let it go. Neither of us is upset, and you should be either." Wally turned his head so emerald green and baby blue met; he gave a calm reassuring smile.

Like always, Rose couldn't help but smile back. The boys were right. She should let it go because they weren't making a big deal about it. But she couldn't help it. She was always the worry wart of their group, constantly going over every scenario and game plan, trying to trying to figure out the best way to go with minimal problem and conflict.

She was also a people pleaser. Rose felt like it was her job to help people and make them happy in any way she could. Her father's daughter, obviously.

Dick and Wally continued to lie beside the Girl of Steel. The three content in the silence as Rose processed everything, the way the boys knew she was. That was until her stomach rumbled the sound seeming to reverberate off the walls.

Rose threw her hand over her eyes on embarrassment, biting her lip to prevent her growing smirk as the boys laughed.

"We ordered pizza while you were locked up in your room." Wally stated, stretching across the bed.

"I told Alfred to leave it out because I knew you would most likely want some whenever you came out of out your room." Dick added, rolling back onto his back and standing up. "You're favorite kind too."

Room temperature pepperoni and green pepper pizza sounded really good right then. With root beer…Rose salivated at the thought.

"Let's go then."

* * *

The three sat in one of the two home theaters, watching both Jump Streep movies (because who isn't in love with Channing Tatum?) until they were finished eating their pizza –together running through 5 of them –then beginning a follow up horror movie marathon consisting of Vile, all the Insidious movies, and all the VHS movies until 4:30am, at which time Dick and Wally were sprawled out on the floor, Dick in Wally's lap in front of the chair Rose was lying in, having fallen asleep halfway through the second VHS movie.

Dick was the one to turn around and find Rose asleep once the end credits begun to roll while Wally stretched out and yawned obnoxiously loud, causing Dick to elbow him in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that fo–" Dick slapped his hand over Wally's mouth before the redhead could finish his thought, placing the index finger of the hand not coving Wally's lips to his own, shushing the redhead before pointing to the sleeping Kryptonian, who was still lying horizontally on the chair, curled up under one of the blankets Alfred brought in before he turned in for the evening hours ago. She shifted slightly, scrunching up her nose in a way that reminded Wally of a puppy he used to have, before relaxing her facial muscles once more, sighing in content.

The boys exchanged glances before nodding in agreement. Dick stood up and headed for the door, Wally following behind shortly after standing and picking up the brunette from her chair with the up most care and the two began their ascent to Dick's room.

Neither wanted to wake Rose because of how peaceful she looked while she slept. She always seemed her most beautiful while asleep and almost never woke up throughout the night. Dick gave her the name Briar Rose, after Princess Aurora due to her beauty and ability to sleep, when they were younger. Though neither said it to her face; whenever one of them did, she would look stare at them, confused, before laughing and calling them weird.

Wally placed Rose in the center of the bed with the same amount of care he had used picking her up with; Dick pulled out her scrunchie as he did, before both got on either side of her. Dick pulled up the duvet and he and Wally wrapped their arms around her when she began to shiver.

Rose smiled in her sleep, mumbling something unidentifiable to the boys' ears and subconsciously curling up further into the boys' warm embrace. This caused both boys to smile, placing a kiss on either of Rosalie's cheeks before exchanging a kiss with one another; the two followed their brunette into a blissful sleep.


End file.
